When Silence Is Loudest
by Fanfickisara
Summary: In which Soundwave in severely injured, Knockout makes a mistake, and Megatron finds out more about Soundwave than he ever thought he would. Rated T for violence. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TRANSFORMERS!
1. Chapter 1

When Silence is Loudest

It was, by every definition, a normal day.

For every being on Earth, which oddly enough, included aliens. Not that many inhabitants on Earth knew that of course.

Except... Soundwave flew through the air.

He was doing a simple recon mission. And taking a break from the endless datapad work and Iacon Database back on the Warship.

The TIC quickly realised it's been far, far too long since he's been outside the Warship. There may or may not be dust in his joints (how embarrassing). The sun felt superb on his body. He soaked it up with a silent mental hum.

The communication officer mentally ordered Laserbeak to scout ahead. With a buzzing chirp she dispatched herself and flew off.

Everything was fine.

Everything was normal.

Then another Cybertronian came on radar. Soundwave homed in on it and... He mentally groaned.

Now he wishes he followed through on the creation of Cybertronian bugspray.

"SOUNDWAVE!" A feminine voice shouted.

Only one being that could be.

What a joy.

The TIC sharply turned. He landed neatly in front of Airchnid.

"I vow on this day the world will hear your screams!"

Soundwave rolled his optics behind his mask. He was already done with her and her antics. The communication officer waited for the spider glitch to charge at him. He won't even be able to enjoy round 2. Although her defeat would be nice.

Why wasn't she attacking?

Loud screeching.

Soundwave bit back a curse.

Insecticons.

The gangly mech was suddenly slammed into by the before mentioned large and screeching creature.

He immediately sent out a distress signal. He stood up in a self-defense position even though he was dazed and positive something was jarred loose inside him. He fought the best he could. But there is only so much one can handle when matched with many (uncountable it seems like) insecticons, only datacables to fight with, and just plain being out of practice. He was ashamed of that last fact.

It seemed like Soundwave was going to die.

How, unexceptional, of a death. He always expected something a bit grander. Or at least more honorable. Killed by a creepy spider-like huntress and Decepticon traitor. He felt like slapping himself.

But Airchnid stopped. She thought he was off-line. (Which could prove later be a fatal mistake, but still praise Primus). The Insecticon Queen retreated with this proud smirk.

Soundwave was all alone. He sent another distress signal and tried contacting Megatron though his comm-link system.

No avail.

He was going to die.

He didn't have the energy anymore to curse.

Energon was everywhere.

He felt odd.

Darkness was creeping up on him. It edged his vision. It wanted to take him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let it. Soundwave felt like he was falling and floating at the same time. Was the gravity on this planet always this weird? He couldn't remember, or even focus enough to try. He felt like he was being picked up. A deep and slightly panicked voice ordered him to stay awake and _stay with him for the love of Primus!_ And _don't you _dare_ leave me! _He liked that voice. It was nice. And familiar. It was his favorite voice. Where'd he hear it before? He couldn't remember. But he did remember a large gray mech associated with that voice. Favorite voice was speaking again. Darkness creeped up closer now. Can't stay awake. Soundwave groaned. But out loud this time. Something told him that was not a normal habit for him. But he remained unsure.

He had no idea how much that single audible noise scared Megatron.


	2. Chapter 2

When silence is Loudest chapter 2

Earlier that day…

Megatron was not worried about Soundwave.

It was a simple mission, and Soundwave was capable of much harder missions.

There was nothing to be worried about.

He wasn't even thinking about his lack of worry.

Although there was a few moments were he turned around prepared to give a list of orders, only to find the one they were intended for not there.

It was embarrassing. Not that anyone dared to outwardly show their amusement.

And the sheer amount of Vehicons and officers now coming to him with their problems.

He suddenly remembered why the TIC rarely left the ship. It was very annoying when he's not.

'Primus can't anyone do anything on this fragging ship?' he thought.

:Lord Megatron!:

The said mech growled at the vehicon on the other side of the intercom.

:I swear if this is..:

:Its Officer Soundwave!:

An awful and unfamiliar feeling settled in his insides.

:What about him?:

:He sent a distress signal and when we tried to reply back he wasn't responding.:

Now Megatron was worried.

:Send me the location of Soundwave's whereabouts and I'll get him.:

Megatron tersely said before cutting the intercom message.

The communication officer never called for help.

This was serious.

He dreaded what he would find when he got to Soundwave's location.

~~)0(~~

First he saw Airchnid's and the Insecticons' retreating backs. Then he saw Soundwave.

The worry turned into all-consuming, crushing, and deadly fear when he saw the state Airchnid left the TIC in.

The last time he was in this twisted of a mess was his accident that cost him his thick gladiator bulk.

He hurriedly tried to look for a spark. Soundwave's spark.

The former gladiator could've cried in relief when he saw the pale blue light in the communication officer's chest. Not matter how faint it was.

He had to get Soundwave back on the Warship immediately.

The warlord tried to pick up his TIC as gently as he could.

Soundwave's arm dangled from his should only held by a few cables. His crown prongs were bent and a few were even missing. Pieces of his armor was gone and deep dents riddled his frame. His chest was torn and Megatron could see his spark.

Seeing him like this was something Megatron never wanted to see again. The only mech that he would trust with his very spark so injured and utterly helpless. It was something he didn't even like to think about now.

But here they were.

He quickly ordered a Groundbridge through the comm-link system and also ordered Knockout to be on stand-by.

His spark was fading.

He started speaking, he wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, and quite frankly he almost didn't want to know.

Soundwave audibly groaned. That tight worry in his chest tightened even further.

And he especially didn't what to admit what Soundwave's death would do to his Cause. And to him.

He's never been so glad for Groundbridge technology before. He heard Knockout gasp when he saw the state the TIC was in.

Both Knockout and Megatron (holding Soundwave) ran to the med-bay.

The CMO frantically began to work on the TIC. He hooked him up to various medical equipment and immediately began on the spark chamber.

Megatron took a step back; just barely out of Knockout's way. Crowding the only medic on the ship would do Soundwave no favors. No matter how worried he was. Not that he'd admit that.

And even with the former gladiator's efforts the automobile enthusiast still felt trapped under Megatron's scrutinizing glare.

Because Knockout was very unsure about Soundwave's chances at survival. And if Soundwave off-lines then no one would be safe from Megatron's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly I wasn't planning on updating as often as I am. Blame russianwinter013. The reviews made me make internal dying cat noises and made me want to write more. Thank you!

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 3

When Knockout was finished with all he could do, it was up to Soundwave's body to do the rest, he hid in his storage closet for a moment of relaxation.

Megatron has not left Soundwave's side in all the time Knockout took to try and piece him together again.

It was, to the CMO, an odd display of loyalty.

Everyone knew Soundwave was absolutely loyal to Megatron. It was just a simple fact of life. Unquestionable. ('It probably was the binding that keeps the Universe together' Knockout thought with a wry smile).

But this loyalty towards the TIC wasn't abnormal, Knockout realized. It was always there but it was just much more subtle.

Then the automobile enthusiast realized something else. He was have an epiphany on Megatron's loyalty to Soundwave. In a storage closet.

His life turned so weird since he's joined the Decepticons.

"KNOCKOUT!"

And break time was over.

~~)(~~

Something was wrong.

His body wasn't getting better and his brainwaves were functioning at an abnormally high level.

Maybe Soundwave won't pull through after all.

Knockout sincerely hoped he would pull through.

Where Megatron's death would cause chaos (as shown after he got blown up by a spacebride and was dead until he was not) Soundwave's death would be the end of the Decepticons.

He's partially seen Soundwave's workload. The TIC use to be a regular patient in the med-bay (almost as much as Starscream was) because he wasn't eating and sleeping regularly. If it was because he's forget to, or just couldn't waste the time to do so, Knockout never found out. But Megatron thankfully intervened.

Anyway Knockout knew who really keeps the Cause afloat. Datapad work-wise anyway.

And if Soundwave dies there would be a bloodbath. Starting with him. And then whoever put Soundwave in this position in the first place. Then whatever poor soul that has the misfortune to cross his path.

So really it's in everyone's best interest that Soundwave does. Not. Die.

Easier said than done.

He tried to keep his concern about Soundwave's failing health from the warlord as long as he could, but sometimes, one forgets Megatron can be very perceptive.

Then Laserbeak flew in wildly.

Megatron forgotten about Laserbeak. Which was cruel on his part.

He knew the bond between host and symbiot was strong. Of course Laserbeak would be terrified. Especially for Soundwave.

She let out this long string of buzzing nonsense (he never did learn symbiot language. Even though Soundwave has offered to teach him several times) and looked at them.

"Laserbeak can you repeat that slower please?" Knockout asked with a strange tone of voice.

The 'buzzing nonsense' was slower.

"Praise the all-spark." Knockout breathed out with a relieved tone of voice. "She says Soundwave has an emergency code that if he gets severely injured with the possibility of dying, his body keeps all information in his head safe-guarded, even at the cost of his body."

"How can he do something so stupid?" Megatron hissed while his mind was still recovering from its surprise. At this development and Knockout knowing symbiot language. It was hard to learn and often varied with different types of symbiots. It wasn't something learned for enjoyment and usually only hosts and those close to those hosts had the willingness to learn it.

It was curious that Knockout knew it.

"What should we do now, Lord Megatron?" the CMO asked.

A pause.

"Delete the code. As soon as possible."

"Understood. Would tomorrow be acceptable?" the automobile enthusiast stated and asked.

A nod.

"And what would Soundwave's chances at survival be?" the warlord asked trying his hardest not to let his slight vulnerability show. The look on Knockout's face showed he failed.

"I'm not sure." The CMO finally admitted.

Why does it feel like Megatron's entire world was shattering on its axis?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was a bit shorter. Sorry. But thank you for such lovely reviews!

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 4

Rooting around in Soundwave's head was in Knockout's Top 5 situations he never ever wants to find himself in.

Which sadly enough he found himself in. (another in this specific list was losing Breakdown. And dealing with his sire in one of his moods. He probably would've turned out much worse without the symbiot his carrier had. Primus he missed that bird-like creature. And Breakdown.)

Oh yeah. He's rooting around in Soundwave's head.

Primus!

He carefully held the needle-point almost pen-like tool with several buttons on the side in his hand while he hovered over the communication officer's bared processor, which he was able to keep his hand for shaking, and looked at a computer screen with codes rolling past quickly.

At least he came up with a decent enough excuse to have Megatron out of the med-bay.

No need for him to know this was the first time he's ever performed this surgery.

For a moment, Knockout paused, and imagined Breakdown was there.

_"You can do it Doc!"_

"Of course I can." He replied arrogantly.

_"I know, but a little stoking of ego is perfectly fine."_

Knockout half tensed up; and half relaxed.

But he was extremely glad he kept his hand from shaking.

The automobile enthusiast kept readjusting and lightly tapping different parts of the bared processor looking for the right code.

Before Soundwave he didn't even know this sort of loyalty existed. Sometimes Knockout couldn't help but wonder if some obsession was involved.

'Now is not the time for thinking about Soundwave's loyalty!' he chided himself mentally.

Really, it's a wonder he hasn't been scrapped yet at this rate.

By Cybertron his needle point tool almost slipped.

'Focus!'

He wouldn't want to accidently delete something else beside the code doesn't he?

"Aha!"

Finally, he found it.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Careful not to move his hand, he pressed the lowest button on the tool, and the code disappeared.

Then both his tool and hand slipped. The tool slipped to an area of the processor that deals with everything in there, and his hand accidently pressed the bottom button.

All the codes (and _everything_) flew past the screen until they were a red blur in front of the purple-pink screen as they disappeared as Knockout stared at them in despair.

Then all that was left was the screen.

"Oh, _frag_." Was all the CMO could say.


	5. Chapter 5

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 5

Yes; Megatron was absolutely furious.

And the only reason he was still alive was because Soundwave still needed a medic.

Now not just physically but mentally too.

"We can access all work-related codes and information though Laserbeak _of course_." Megatron hissed "But all personal memories and such are _gone_!"

Knockout held back a whimper.

"So Soundwave truly is a…_drone_ now?" he asked carefully.

Laserbeak buzzing sounded distressed and Megatron's posture got rock-stiff.

Knockout started mentally berating himself for his runaway mouth.

"Would the cortical psychic patch work to retrieve Soundwave's memories and such?" he asked Knockout harshly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe?" the CMO answered truthfully. And then it hit him. "Lord Megatron I hope you're not suggesting you go in there personally…?"

"And who do you suggest go? You?" he spat at Knockout.

'Touché.' Knockout thought.

"Soundwave has always-"

_"Are you implying that I should leave Soundwave like this?"_

Megatron's voice was icy calm. Honestly that was even more terrifying than the warlord's rages.

"O-of course not! I-"

_"Good."_

Knockout almost shivered.

And there it was again, Megatron's surprising loyalty to Soundwave. It was odd to see that, to Megatron, it just wasn't an option. It was a 'no brainer' that he would do this to bring Soundwave back; complete and whole. It was like how back when Megatron was on that medical berth with a huge hole in his chest and Soundwave was trying absolutely everything in his power to bring him back. Except that loyalty he has come to expect from Soundwave, but still surprising from Megatron.

He briefly wondered if he was surprising himself even with this loyalty. Maybe some more tender feelings were involved.

The automobile enthusiast almost laughed out loud at that very idea.

But back to the point, and besides if Megatron doesn't come back from the patch at least he wouldn't get scrapped.

"We can start later today." He said, ceasing his argument about the whole thing.

Megatron nodded.

"How is Soundwave's physical state?" he asked suddenly.

Oh, yeah. He hasn't worried about that since this whole fiasco with his mental state.

But at least his body was getting better. He was out of immediate danger of dying, and unless something terrible happens he most likely will make a recovery.

If they can get his memories back.

Which Knockout was pretty sure would happen. Megatron is as determined and stubborn as he is powerful.

He would succeed out of pure stubbornness.

Is that why Soundwave followed him?

He really needed to stop having this philosophical thoughts at the least opportune moments.

'That's partly why Breakdown was there!' his mental self said at him while (hypothetically) rolling its eyes.

'Shut up.'

And some say he's shallow.

With one last glare Megatron finally went back to Soundwave's bedside (Soundwave's body's bedside?) as he stood there for a few moments before going off to the storage closet that housed the equipment to the cortical psychic patch.

_Primus_, if he'd known that joining the Decepticons would bring all this madness he'd never would've signed up!

If Knockout wasn't already in such deep scrap he would mentally debate on whether or not he should tell Megatron to stop glaring at him. Of course common sense would prevail and he wouldn't. But still. He's debate about and later joke about to Breakdown.

He plugged in the cord at Soundwave's side and checked his vitals. No brainwaves, of course.

Megatron calmly laid on another medical berth. His posture was stiff but his face showed not the barest trace of doubt.

He held the other cord in his hands for a second before plugging it in.


	6. Chapter 6

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 6

_Complete darkness._

Megatron has experienced darkness before. And has never been afraid of it (when he was a sparkling didn't count).

But this was different. Is was a darkness that made you feel like you've never experienced darkness before. It felt oppressive and choking. It felt like a nightmare. It felt like at any moment all of your worst fears were going to jump out and overpower you. It made you second-guess whether you were moving or not while you're terrified that you'll fall of a cliff or something like that. It made your mind scream holyprimusgetmeoutogheregetmeoutofhere!

It hard to believe this was his Soundwave's mind.

He remembered his time with the Autobot scout using the patch. Soundwave should have a landscape here.

The tyrant thought about what the TIC's would be.

And he wonder how in the name of Cybertron he was going to get Soundwave's memories back.

But he _will_ bring Soundwave back to him.

His communication officer has never failed him, how could he even _think_ about failing him?

Megatron is still going to kill that medic.

The darkness continued to press against his frame.

He was…unsettled…by the completeness of the darkness.

The warlord continued walking.

It feels think he's only been here for a few seconds and for hours upon hours at the same time.

Soundwave would absolutely do the same for him. There was no doubt in his mind. With Soundwave there wouldn't be a moment of hesitation. Just the end goal and doing what was needed to meet that.

And then not even realize how much he _appreciated_ him and would probably blush under Megatron's words of praise.

It has happened before, which of course nobody noticed because of his facemask, but Megatron has long become versed in Soundwave's extremely subtle body language.

His face broke out in a small smile. Oh _Primus_ he was smiling. He quickly replaced it with a scowl.

It was all his Third-In-Command's fault.

Was it just him or did it seem just the tiniest bit brighter? Then he realized the darkness didn't seem as oppressive. It felt like a weight that he didn't even realize was there lifted.

He continued to walk.

The warlord wasn't quite sure how long, but it felt like a long time.

Megatron almost tripped over the dimly glowing pinkish purplish blue cube.

It reminded him of an energon cube, but just much smaller and the color was off. The light that it emitted was so dim and dull Megatron wasn't surprised he missed it.

He crouched down to grab it when he paused right before he wrapped his hand around it.

There was feelings of _safety _and _love_ surrounding it, but almost in a _young_ sense. Like what a sparkling or youngling would feel around their sire and carrier.

Megatron paused.

He continued to crouch there for several moments trying to decide what he should do.

This was better than walking around aimlessly right?

Taking a habit right from Soundwave he hummed (which is a habit only done when alone of course).

Without another moment of hesitation he grasped the strange and small cube.

The darkness seemed to vanish in an instant along with its negative effects and was twisted with such a whirlwind of colors it gave Megatron a headache.

A headache was the last of his problems.

Finally the colors seemed to settle, all though blurred, and the feelings of _safety_ and _love_ and _youth_ from before intensified into an onslaught of these very emotions.

And then everything settled.

Megatron shook his head to get rid of any leftover confusion and looked at the scene in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 7

The first thing Megatron noticed was the thick-framed gladiator.

Then he saw the older sparkling he was cradling (that looked _very_ much like Soundwave).

Finally he saw the femme beside the gladiator, her frame delicate compared to his.

'_An archivist!' _he realized.

And judging how _cozy_ they were (and the sparkling version of Soundwave) this was an inter-caste affair.

Not all inter-caste relationships were illegal. Archivists were not a particularly high caste, but high enough that relationships with gladiators was forbidden.

Quite frankly, Megatron wasn't surprised that Soundwave was born from a relationship from a gladiator and archivist. It explained his former 'brawn' and fighting skills; and intellect.

He wondered why he hasn't thought of it before.

He couldn't tell where they were, it was like that piece of information wasn't important enough to remember.

The gladiator gently rocked the sparkling while the archivist read a datapad.

"Want to trade?" she softly asked.

"Sure, why not? I think little Soundwave here would love to held by his sire for a while."

The gladiator carefully handed the sparkling to the femme, while he grabbed the datapad.

"You're such a romantic Microwave." The mech grinned as he read over the words.

"Oh, don't pretend you're not, Soundbarrier." The femme snarked right back.

"Disobedient femme."

"Naughty mech. Do I have to punish you?" he said seductively.

Megatron took a step back, unable to keep the repulsion from his face.

The last thing he needed was the thought of Soundwave's parents interfacing.

Finally sparkling Soundwave woke up. He was quiet, but his little blue and red optics (They were naturally that way?) had none of the careful analyzing his adult self had.

How _adorable_!

"Quiet little thing, isn't he?" Soundbarrier stated.

"He gets that from me. Primus knows you're extremely _loud_."

Megatron got the childish urge to cover his audials.

Now he knew where Soundwave got his pervertedness.

The sparkling made a gurgling noise, almost something similar to a giggle, and both parents smiled before the femme placed a quick kiss on the sparkling's cheek and the mech's cheek.

The scene began to distort, the sound faded, and darkness took its place.

Then the color replaced the darkness once again.

The settling of the next scene was just as distorting as the first time.

There was Soundbarrier and Microwave again, and slightly older Soundwave.

The location was blurred again, so he easily focused on the small family.

The almost youngling was placed between both parents while the archivist pointed to certain words and Soundwave repeated them.

Of course he's advanced in reading.

"And that's out little spy!" the gladiator downright _squealed_.

'_Oh Primus._'

If adult Soundwave was here, Megatron was sure he'd be so embarrassed.

"He gets it from you." The mech said to the femme while he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Carrier! Sire!" little Soundwave said with a little scowl on his young face.

He has to stop being this adorable this moment or Megatron will end up doing embarrassing.

He wondered what happened to them. He would've liked to meet them.

This time he couldn't help but smile.

Megatron was glad he had happy memories.

Soundwave was a very private Cybertronian. And he _did not_ like talking about his past. If he doesn't want to talk about; it doesn't get talked about.

Not that he's asked.

Megatron didn't like looking at the past. His eyes has firmly been set on the future (and how to change it) since he was a nameless miner.

This almost felt like an intrusion of privacy. But he had to.

Soundwave would never give up on him. Why wouldn't he do the same?


	8. Chapter 8

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 8

During the accident that cost Soundwave his gladiator frame, he also lost some of his memories.

He's admitted to Megatron before that most of his sparkling and youngling memories were gone. But he mostly remembered his 'teenage' years and his time in the gladiator rink in Kaon. Especially his time in the gladiator rink in Kaon.

But Soundwave did have a happy childhood.

So Megatron witnessed a few more memories. All but one involving Microwave and Soundbarrier.

Soundwave wasn't very popular among other younglings.

But still mostly good memories.

He was glad Soundwave had such good memories of his childhood and especially his parents.

There were a few memories of his sire teaching Soundwave symbiot language. She _promised_ it would prove to be useful one day ('If only you knew' Megatron thought with a grin when he heard this). Not that Soundwave was adverse to learning it. He soaked up any bit of information and learning that he could garner.

He fondly looked at another memory of his carrier teaching him to fight.

"Haha! Good job my little spy!"

Megatron wondered how that endearment came about. But the memory seemed to be lost.

It seemed like Soundwave lived with Soundbarrier, while Microwave visited.

It was a good plan.

In Kaon no one would wonder why someone wouldn't admit who the other parent was. Children born with only one parent wasn't unusual. In fact it was more of the norm than sparkling born to both parents.

But then another memory came.

Soundwave now looked like an older youngling, almost going into his teen years.

Megatron found out why they called him 'little spy'.

"My co-workers are starting to suspect something." Microwave admitted. Soundwave stood behind the slightly cracked door and _listened_.

"Do I cut a few visits here? Do I not come for a while?" she continued. By her tone of voice it was obvious that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this." Soundbarrier said.

Microwave sounded about ready to cry.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Whether or not they ever found out about Soundwave's spying remained unclear.

The next memory was horrible.

It started pleasant. Soundbarrier and Microwave teaching Soundwave.

Then the Cybertronian version of the 'police' came.

They droned on for a few minutes about them breaking laws and then said the sentence was death.

Microwave wasn't a fighter. She tried her hardest but with one mistake she had a spear in her chest.

Soundbarrier was harder to kill. He was experienced in battle. But for one terrible moment he turned to scream at Soundwave to _run _and _hide_ the policemech took that moment of weakness and speared him.

Energon was everywhere.

"What should we do with the youngling?" one asked turning to the other one.

"Leave the inter-caste bastard to die." He spat.

And they left. They started talking about some bar fight while they left.

Soundwave crawled over to where his parents' bodies were. He shook them for a moment and then stopped.

"Stupid Soundwave." He muttered to himself while his bottom lip started to quiver. "They're dead."

And that's when the sobs started.

Megatron has never seen Soundwave cry before.

And now he heard these terrible cries that could only come from a child going through great grief.

The almost teenager hugged both his parents' necks as he cried.

The warlord was even sure how long Soundwave sat there hugging his parents' dead bodies crying.

The only thing Megatron could think was 'So that's what happened to his parents.'


	9. Chapter 9

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 9

_Soundwave was running._

It wasn't like he had to immediately learn how to live on the streets, Megatron soon found out.

He had fighting skills, he was cunning, and he could steal an energon cube or two away without being seen.

Doesn't mean he adjusted _well. _

The now teenager was always so use to having the love of his parents, and having so suddenly taken away, Soundwave was quiet and withdrawn.

There were some nights he's crawl into whatever meager shelter he could find and _cry._

And for the first time, he heard how unaccepted he truly is.

Before his parents told them that most inter-caste relationships were banned, but now he was experiencing it. Now that everyone knew who his sire was. If he was made fun of before (which he was) he was absolutely scorned now.

"He has _archivist_ in him! Bet he think he's too good for us!"

"He looks tough but he's probably really whimpy!"

"And that's why you don't mess with higher castes! You get a _freak_ like him!"

And those were the _nicer_ comments they would make.

Megatron was worried about him for a while. Then he realized _of course _Soundwave doesn't die in his teen years.

But mostly because he found Laserbeak.

The teenage version of Soundwave was going through an alleyway when he a weak buzzing in a trashcan.

He lifted the lid to find a bird-like symbiot.

She was colored this awful shade of orange and maroon red, and her wings were bent and even snapped off.

She continued to pathetically buzz and Soundwave's body sagged.

He gently grabbed her and ran.

Soundwave sneaked into a construction site.

He grabbed the nearest welder and began to carefully patch her back together.

The teenager was even able to replace some of her old and missing parts.

After he did as much as he could do he started stoking Laserbeak's 'face'.

"Stay with me?" he finally asked.

The she-symbiot buzzed.

"Thank you, Laserbeak." He said with a shaky laugh as he hugged her.

A week or so later Laserbeak was repainted to match Soundwave's colors.

It got a bit better for Soundwave after that because he wasn't completely alone.

Still, he was an outcast. But at least he wasn't completely alone.

Soon he found Ravage. The cat symbiot had a piece of metal stuck in her foot and Soundwave removed it.

It took a bit longer for the cat to trust Soundwave but she eventually did.

The colors blurred and settled again.

Soundwave was walking down the street when another mech walked up to him.

The teenager was about to move around the mech when the other _threw acid on Soundwave's face._ At the last moment he covered his optics.

"Now you look even more like a freak!" the other mech laughed as Soundwave _screamed._

The medics in the area were apprehensive about treating the teenager. But did eventually give him the bare minimum treatment.

He's always wondered how Soundwave got those scars. Ever since he saw them the first he saw his TIC's bare face.

He never did tell him how he got them. He heavily implied that he thought his scars weren't honorable like Megatron's scars (gained through battle) and didn't like talking about them.

Just days later the teenager version of Soundwave had his facemask completed.

Several weeks later he found an injured Rumble and an ill Frenzy trying to steal an energon cube unsuccessfully.

He fixed Rumble up and by the time Frenzy was healthy again Soundwave gained their trust.

So Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy.

They were a good team. And they kept each other from being alone.


	10. Chapter 10

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 10

The colors blurred once again. When they settled Megatron knew it was yet another memory.

He suddenly wondered if Soundwave would be angry at him for seeing all these memories. _Personal _memories that he has never talked about.

No, he probably wouldn't.

He'd think about it rationally. And feelings he had on the matter would be buried _deep deep_ down.

It was odd ('not sad! Stop it!' he thought to himself before softer thoughts could take root in his mind) that he would think about this from an outsider's point of view.

And then never talk about it ever again.

Typical Soundwave behavior.

What else could you expect from him?

Finally Megatron focused on the scene in front of him.

And blinked a few times.

He's pretty sure all self-surgeries were not great ideas, but manually attaching datacables sounded like an absolutely _terrible_ idea.

When he gets out of here he's going to _slap_ Soundwave!

But then his TIC would give him a reasonable argument and several good reasons. Then he'd have to give in under the rationality of Soundwave's argument.

It annoys him that Soundwave was so_ right_ about everything all the time.

It would be nice that he was wrong _for once_ in his life.

The colors blurred and stilled once again.

Soundwave was dividing an energon cube amongst him and his symbiots.

Not nearly enough. Not even enough to keep them healthy.

Megatron's worry for the group spiked.

All though it may not seem like it, he was fond of Soundwave's symbiots. Once he got closer to his communication officer.

The warlord once deeply distrusted him for his use of symbiots and drones. But eventually he began to trust Soundwave (which turned out to be one of the best decisions in his life).

He was especially fond of Laserbeak, since he's known her longest out of all the symbiots. He liked Ravage before she off-lined. If all of them survived Laserbeak and Ravage would be his favorites. But he never really got to know Rumble and frenzy before they were killed in the accident that also took Soundwave's gladiator frame.

He would occasionally talk about them, his lost symbiots. He would talk about their silly pranks (most Rumble and Frenzy) and their steadfastness (all of them). He'd smile oh so fondly before going back to whatever he was doing.

Soundwave was secretly very (disgracefully) sentimental.

But Megatron couldn't bring himself to care.

He snapped his attention back right in the middle of the conversation.

"- it's not like you can just up and find work." Frenzy quietly said.

And sadly enough that was true.

He didn't have enough formal education to get any decent paying work. And there was also the little fact he was a social outcast.

The social outcast thing was the reason Soundwave couldn't find work.

Megatron scoffed. They were idiots because they didn't realize what he was capable of. And even get him started on his potential.

"I could join the gladiator pits." Soundwave said softly. Megatron was snapped out of his on personal thughts again.

"You _can't_!" all four symbiots cried out at once (but for Laserbeak it came out as buzzing and for Ravage cat noises. But the message was clear.

"I _will not _allow any of you to starve! It's our only option." He said with conviction and then resignation in his voice.

"Then you won't do it alone!" Rumble said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I couldn't let-"

"Boss, please, don't even finish that sentence." Frenzy said rolling his optics.

"You aren't going to do this alone." Rumble was smirking.

Soundwave smiled.

"Of course not." he simply said.


	11. Chapter 11

Fall Break is over for me so updates will be slower. I apologize.

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 11

Megatron finally returned to the darkness.

Or, what _was_ darkness, but wasn't now.

It was lighter, and less oppressive. And didn't make him feel like he was going mad anymore.

The mental landscape, thought up by a child, was Kaon as he remembered it. With the 'lovely' addition of the 'ghosts' (that's the right human term isn't it?) of Soundbarrier and Microwave. And tiny Soundwave's laughter. Sometimes even Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy.

And he walked.

He quietly listened to the sounds that now surrounded him. Soundbarrier's jokes that if Soundwave had a sibling they could call them Microbarrier! Microwave's quiet voice as she read to her son. The voices of Soundwave's minibots. The child version of his communication officer's laughter and reading some random datapad out loud.

Megatron absolutely could not restrain the fond smile that suddenly appeared on his face.

And he continued to walk.

This was much better that the previous darkness.

He mused about what he has discovered about Soundwave.

If the situation wasn't so dire it would feel like a huge invasion of privacy.

He liked to think he's always respected his TIC's boundaries. That he has never continued to talk about whatever Soundwave didn't want to continue talking about.

Soundwave has done the same thing for him.

He suddenly wondered if the slender mech was _ever_ going to share any of this information with him.

It was obvious Soundwave loved and treasured these memories. If he was to share them, he would only do it in the fondest tone of voice, and would probably only verbalize them if they had a somewhat quiet evening together.

Which reminded him, he had to give Soundwave extended health leave. And recharging medicine for when he refuses to rest. Because he knew Soundwave and he also knew it would be needed.

The chances that the Third-In-Command will cause bodily harm to Megatron before he fully recovers was pretty high.

At least he was confident that he wouldn't kill him.

He joked about that once, but then said he wouldn't kill Megatron because it would mean more work for him and his workload was large enough, thank you very much!

He was starting to become very concerned about the almost permanent smile that has taken up residence on his scarred face.

He can't be terrifying and fearsome to both Autobots and Decepticons alike with a fond grin on his face.

He didn't want to think about what that would do to his reputation! And it would be all Soundwave's fault.

If he was here right now he'd probably say something snarky at him with a smile on his face. Whether or not he was wearing his facemask was of little importance.

He has long knew him well enough to know when he's smiling. And frowning. Basically various emotions. Soundwave had a very subtle body language. So subtle it was almost unnoticeable. So subtle it took him a long time to learn it and get it right. But was worth it.

Then he tripped. When he got up he saw what made him fall.

Megatron finally found more energon like cubes. Except they were darker in color and didn't have those emotions attached to them.

Maybe not memories?

He grabbed them, not overthinking it like what he did last time, and instead of blurred colors he was met with static getting clearer.

He focused on what he saw and…

Megatron wasn't a mech easily embarrassed. Esepecially about interfacing, but this was a little too much to handle.

He hoped he didn't stumble on what he thought he stumbled on.

He did.


	12. Chapter 12

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 11

Megatron finally returned to the mental landscape.

It didn't look as innocent as before.

Those _defiantly _weren't memories.

He shuddered.

And he walked.

Good to know that it wasn't just memories here (Insert sarcasm). All though it would have been nice to know before he saw all of Soundwave's interfacing fantasies.

Megatron grumbled to himself for a while as he now stomped through the landscape.

He quite literally tripped over the memory 'cubes'. He quietly grumbled to himself as he inspected the cube's color. Oh thank Primus, the color indicated that it was in fact memories.

He let the emotions attached to the memories wash over him.

Pain, humiliation, annoyance, hope, and loyalty. In that order, and not at the same time.

He grabbed the cube-like object and the colors blurred.

Once his head stopped spinning he looked at what was going on.

It was Soundwave. In the gladiator pits. Signing up if Megatron's assumption was correct.

When he signed up, a mech behind him gave him this unpleasant and creepy slag-eating grin.

"Look what the cybercat dragged in." he said, but then his awful grin widened when he saw Ravage. "Haha accidental pun." He added.

Megatron had the sudden and unexplainable urge to punch him in the face.

"But I have to give it to you Freakwave, you picked a pretty good way to cleanse us of your inter-caste presence."

Soundwave sharply turned his head to stare at him.

"Why I outta…!" Rumble said before Frenzy held him back.

"Rumble stop. Warblazer is not worth it." Soundwave softly said.

'Warblazer's' face turned red in his fury.

"What did you just say to me?!"

"Well not you, Rumble remember?" Frenzy said.

"Soundwave: superior. Warblazer: inferior." Soundwave said slowly, like he was saying it to a simpleton.

So that's where his Third-In-Command's infamous phrase came from.

Warblazer's face turned a deeper shade of red in his anger.

"Just you wait, you inter-caste fragging slag-eater acid-face Primus reject freak! I'll kick your aft!"

Megatron found his attempts of insult pitiful.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Rumble said.

"Are you so weak you have your _drones_ defend you?" the crude mech said next."

Megatron was offended on all of their behalf. To call a symbiot, minibot, or cyberanimal a _drone_ was very insulting.

"We defend each other! It's not a weakness, but a strength!" Frenzy said crossing his tiny arms with absolute conviction. "And we _are not_ drones!"

The other three symbiots expressed their agreement.

Warblazer gaped for a few moments. It was obvious he wasn't use to being stood up to.

"He's unreasonable, we'll have to kick his sorry aft." Rumble said grinning evilly.

The rude mech was finally snapped out of his shocked state.

"_I look forward to it._" He harshly spat out.

'He wasn't the only one.' Megatron thought grinning.

And the colors blurred again.

A punch to Soundwave's side.

The purple blue mech reared back but returned the favor with a punch of his own.

Soundwave was an exceptionally fast learner, and he quickly learned the _die or not die_ rule here.

Megatron looked in awe at Soundwave as he used both his large body and intellect to fight.

He honed his skills here.

He doesn't quite have the grace that he will fight with later, he doesn't make it look easy yet.

_Yet._

But he can't not look at Soundwave with pride. It happens whenever he sees him fight. The first reason he wanted him to join his Cause, before finding out about his tremendous loyalty.

When he saw the recording of Soundwave's 'fight' with Arachnid he had this ridiculous warm feeling in his chest.

He was glad he got to him first before the Autobots could poison him with their sentimental promises. Then again, Soundwave wouldn't have believed such lies. He knew far too much about what was actually going on from his past. He scoffed at their ideas.

Going back to the memory he saw Soundwave's victory and the crowd's screaming cheers of "SOUNDWAVE! SOUNDWAVE!"


	13. Chapter 13

_I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT_.

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 13

But, of course, Soundwave's new little life was far from perfect.

The majority of the other gladiators hated him, and the social reject that was becoming so popular among the Kaon Cybertronian masses because of his superior fighting skills.

It was only a matter of time before it reared its ugly head.

The colors blurred again.

Warblazer finally got his battle with Soundwave.

And lost miserably. Hilariously so. Which that defeat put a maniac-like grin on Megatron's face.

Too bad it wasn't a fight to the death battle.

But with Soundwave suddenly being around lots of other mechs and femmes all the time now, a little something that Megatron has been missing came up.

Soundwave's sass.

Primus save them all.

Outwardly, he was completely stoic and emotionless, but inside he was very scathing and sarcastic. And almost always in a state of annoyance.

It was hilarious. When Soundwave finally goes on a raging diatribe about various Decepticons calling them every name and insult he has come up for them since the very first time he's met them. Including him from time-to-time. All of them, of course, were clever all though not for the easily offended.

And since learning Soundwave's almost non-existent body language he could understand when his disdain for beings that annoyed him flared more than usual.

Which he has said, except for Megatron, it was the majority of both humans and Cybertronians. He found that the Autobots' humans were both annoying and amusing. All though he has admitted that he does find even Megatron annoying on some days.

There was a blur of more battles. More memories.

Some gladiators beating him up outside of battles occasionally. But the favor was returned.

Soundwave getting overcharged for the first time. Megatron could not control his laughter at the grumpy drunk and pouting Soundwave.

He (and defiantly his pout) had absolutely no business being that adorable. He didn't even like adorable things.

Except Soundwave wasn't just that. He was so many other things too. Including attributes he did like.

He diverted his attention to the memories again.

Then he showed up.

Literally.

It was strange, looking the younger version of him. With his face baring no scars and his optics blue instead of red. And the matter of his lack of name.

He chose Megatronus as his name. Now he had to earn it.

Soundwave observed him. Learned his strengths. Learned his weaknesses. Really just observed him.

It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, even though it was thousands of years ago, and didn't realize it then. And now that he trusts Soundwave completely.

His Third-In-Command was seizing him up. Then he realized that he did this with all of the other gladiators.

It brought up his own memories and thoughts from back then.

Back then the thoughts of equality and revolution were just that, thoughts. Disconnected and so impossible to achieve.

Soundwave continued to do what he did best, observe, keep to the background, and absorb information.

No wonder he didn't realize he was being observed.

It was as normal as a gladiator's life could get in the pits of Kaon.

But now he knew what was going to happen.

He smirked.

The warlord still says (half-jokingly or not) that he _almost_ beat him that day. But his communication officer always claims the opposite.

But in all the battles he has fought this one was one of his favorites. And hardest. Not even battles with Prime lasted as long as his and Soundwave's first one.

This was going to be immensely entertaining and amusing for him. Seeing it from an outside perspective.


	14. Chapter 14

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 14

Megatronus had many battles before he finally faced off against Soundwave. He was also becoming a favorite among the Kaon population.

His name was becoming public and commonly used.

The memories blurred to Megatron as he saw them right now. Their battle was going soon.

The colors blurred again.

Megatronus and Soundwave stared at each other in the gladiator rink.

The battle was about to begin and Megatronus was finally seizing him up.

Megaton could see the cruel amusement in his frame. It was odd to see that directed at him after so many years of devotion and more _soft_ feelings. And annoyance from time to time (but good natured of course).

He was uncomfortable around Soundwave at that time. Even for a while after their battle. He's always thought it was his symbiots and facemask that threw him most off about his 'future' TIC.

The battle was intense.

The both of them tried to land blows on each other. Megatronus would block and reflect while Soundwave twisted out of the way.

Of course they landed a few punches and kicks on each other. He aimed for areas that would cause the most pain. It was a tactic femme gladiators used, since they were so much smaller than mechs, and they would never win using brute force. His symbiots also used this.

But Soundwave's strength using tactical maneuvers.

Megatronus was surprised by Soundwave. And by the moderately good insults Rumble and Frenzy were spewing out. Not that he knew their names then.

They battled for hours. The roar of the crowd quieted in surprise as time went on. They thought this would be an intense battle but the two gladiators being this equally matched was a bit of a surprise. For everyone.

The battle went on for hours.

They both were almost collapsing in exhaustion. They stood there for a few minutes panting before going back to their battle.

A bell rang signaling the end of the battle. The announcer declared the battle a stalemate.

There were few battles in the gladiator pits that has ended in a stalemate. The crowd was completely silent. Then the whispers started.

Megatronus and Soundwave shook hands. He stared at the blue-purple mech with a strange expression.

"It not many times I am matched equally in a fight." He told him.

Soundwave carefully nodded.

"I enjoyed that." A recording stated as Soundwave nodded.

Then he pointedly looked at Ravage and Frenzy.

They mumbled an apology for the insults they hurled at him.

Megatronus smirked a little. Even though he disliked symbiots at the time. His first mistake.

He stared at Soundwave.

~~)*(~~

And he began to think about equality a whole lot. The previously unsettled thoughts solidified and _it was so obvious!_ There were others like him!

And what if the others like him rallied together?

Megatronus started talking about these thoughts.

He quickly became a revolution figure in Kaon.

He met Shockwave. The scientist joined his cause.

He gave a proposition to Soundwave.

The future TIC accepted it.

He seemed to have gave it much thought.

It was the beginning of Megatronus' rebellion.

He began speaking out and gaining followers.

Equality, respect, a chance to fulfilltheir potential.

Soundwave soon knew Iacon was watching them. Then Orion Pax showed up.

Megatron had some mixed feelings about seeing Pax again (Not Optimus Prime's amnesia Orion Pax). He _still_ felt absolutely idiotic for trusting him so easily and fast.

Megatronus did not completely trust Soundwave yet.

Wasn't that backwards.

Suddenly the memories seemed to go past so quickly.

Megatron silently watched these memories.

The colors blurred once again.


	15. Chapter 15

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 15

Speaking with the high council ended in disaster.

Orion Pax betrayed him and became Optimus Prime.

He would never admit how much the betrayal of someone he called brother actually hurt.

"Are you going to leave too?" he asked Soundwave when he entered the room he was brooding in. He winced at his choice of words. Or just saying that period. It was obvious he didn't mean to get all soft and over-emotional.

Soundwave was silent and completely still. And then spoke.

"I will be loyal forever."

Past Megatron flinched back a little in surprise at the sound of the other gladiator's voice, since he hasn't heard it before.

The expression on his face showed he didn't _quite_ believe him but with time there was a chance he will.

"I'd like to see you try." He said a faint smirk on his features.

"I…would say…challenge accepted…but…loyalty… is not a…challenge." Soundwave said though various recordings.

Past Megatron was silent.

Megatron smirked a little as he watch this scene. If only former him _knew._ If only he knew how far Soundwave's loyalty would stretch (indefinitely) and how far they will go together.

The colors blurred.

"You are different since following him." Rumble stated when Soundwave going through telecommunication systems in Iacon.

"Oh?"

"More…grounded. More focused. More Fierce. _Better."_

Soundwave was silent. But Megatron could tell he was giving him his undivided attention.

Rumble also seemed to understand this.

"We always knew something was missing that you needed. But we couldn't for the life of us figure it out. It's something to follow isn't it? Something to be loyal to. You _need _it." Rumble stated crossing his tiny arms and smirking as he shifted his weight to his left leg.

The communication officer nodded.

"Good. I'm glad that out of anyone it could've been it was him. We'll follow you anywhere boss." Rumble stated matter of factly and it sounded like both a vow and promise at the same time. There was no words that the blue-purple mech can say to show his gratitude. So he did the only thing he could think of.

In a flash of movement too fast to truly see, Soundwave was holding Rumble to his chest.

"_AHHH!_ _The Hug of Doom!"_ Rumble screeched playfully as he tried to mock escape. Soundwave just released his datacables and they wrapped around the small Cybertronian too.

"_AHHHHHHH! Not the datacables! Not the datacables! Mercy mercy!"_

"I know no mercy!" Soundwave honest to Primus _giggled_ as Frenzy tried to liberate his brother. Ravage came out of nowhere and pinned him down and curled up on him. Laserbeak then appeared and snuggled into Frenzy's legs. The laughing was loud and slightly obnoxious. But still pleasant to watch.

The colors blurred and changed again.

Megatron told his followers that they were going to war. They seemed to agree with this 'decision'. After fighting to survive for all their lives and everything else, 'peace' was a strange foreign concept.

Words are weak without action behind them. And now they don't mean to say anymore words. Their actions stated everything anyone would need to hear. In their minds Orion Pax was all words and no action.

The mindset in Kaon was you fight for survival and what you want.

And they fully intend to fulfill that mindset that they have all grew up with.

Don't mind if they do.

It would be their genuine pleasure.

Shockwave stood at Megatron's left side while Soundwave stood at his right.

Megatron and the lower castes was going to war.

And anyone who dares to get in their way will suffer their wrath.


	16. Chapter 16

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 16

The first few 'battles' weren't really noteworthy.

No cities or supplies were gained or lost. Mostly it was higher caste citizens trying to subdue them.

That wasn't happening.

Soundwave was gathering information.

Then they started extending their territory.

Optimus fragging Prime was right at the frontlines of Iacon's attempts to control Kaon.

If there is one thing you can give him, it's that he is a fast learner.

And past Megatron was _finally _beginning to trust Soundwave.

'Took me long enough' Megatron thought smirking to himself.

The colors blurred and then showed Soundwave on yet another field mission. He immediately noticed a distinct lack of Ravage and Laserbeak.

'They must be on other missions.' He thought as he watched Soundwave with a bit of awe evident in his face.

It appeared as if he forgotten that this would be around the time of Soundwave's accident.

In the memory everything blew up.

And there was _pain._

~~)*(~~

The next memories weren't really memories. Just _pain _and _panic_ and _ohprimusmakeitstop!_

There were some blurry and disconnected images in between. Mostly just of medics and occasionally Laserbeak or Ravage.

Megatron once again felt disgruntled in Soundwave's memories.

Past him visited the blown up mech once.

Soundwave barely saw the mech that was eyeing him with caution. The majority of his _frame_ was _blown off!_

'Why is he still wearing his mask?' Megatron idly thought.

"Where…are...my…symboits?"

Past Megatron blinked.

"Laserbeak and Ravage are at the foot of the berth."

"Rumble and Frenzy?"

A heavy pause.

"With the All-Spark."

Soundwave didn't reply.

The new tyrant stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. And he left without another word.

Seemingly cruel but as Megatron continued to watch it might have been a mercy.

As soon as the doors slid shut the silence was filled with a spark-rending cry.

Laserbeak flew up from the foot of the berth and landed on his head. There was a string of symbiot language and a buzzing coo. Ravage settled on his lap and, just this once, allowed Soundwave to pet her.

Soundwave was _crying._ Spark-breaking sobbing more like it.

It took Megatron several minutes to realize this. He didn't know his body language for when he was crying.

He was squeezing Ravage, but the cybercat didn't seem to mind, probably because she was whimpering (that term is loosely used) too. Laserbeak was harshly buzzing too.

They all silently wallowed in their grief.

The colors blurred.

'Of course.' Megatron thought tersely when he next saw Soundwave, looking almost exactly like he does now. 'As soon as someone looks…"

Soundwave looked completely stoic. Not a hint of sadness was betrayed in his frame.

Amazing really.

And he was reminded that he _desperately _needs to slap some sense into his TIC because _he was already retraining and he just got out of the med-bay!_

Primus fragging almighty.

The Megatron in the memory dubiously looked over Soundwave's now dainty-looking frame. _Orion Pax _had more armor on than him!

He really needed to stop underestimating him. The defeat he suffered that day was so bad it was embarrassing. And it was his own slagging fault!

The colors blurred and rearranged themselves.

Some more memories of Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ravage's grief over the loss of Rumble and Frenzy.

Some memories were of the war and their advantage.

The 'Autobots' were just fooling themselves in thinking they can subdue them.

They embraced the Decepticon name proudly.

This 'rebellion was turning into something…darker. Not with the original intention. Something that might turn into something totally different than what it was supposed to be.

But Soundwave was loyal, not matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

I have been busy. High school sucks.

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 17

For a while the memories were blurred and mundane.

The rebellion was getting more war-like by the day. It was hardly a rebellion now.

The first battle between Megatron and Optimus Prime was interesting.

The Prime used some battle techniques that Megatronus taught Orion. Megatron was not amused at all.

He watched Soundwave carefully as he went on with his day to day activities. Primus does that mech ever stop working?

His sleeping habits remained the same.

Ever since he got an actual bed back, Soundwave preferred to sleep under it curled up in a tight ball. His symbiots didn't seem to mind.

He's only seen him do it once (he doesn't do it if he's sharing a berth with him).

He walked into his TIC's room to try and find before mentioned officer, he didn't see him, and when he turned to leave he felt something curl around his ankle.

He absolutely _did not_ screech.

Soundwave scooted from under the bed and raised his arms in an 'I surrender' gesture.

The communication officer admitted that hiding under the berth made him feel safer.

Then Megatron's mind went quickly back to the fact he doesn't do it when he sleeps with him. And there is that weird warm feeling in his chest.

But sometimes he forgets just how terrifying Soundwave could be. Adorable and terrifying. A dangerous combination.

The point where the rebellion became a war was blurred. It was like when one begins to daydream and when they finally snap out of it lots of time has passed.

Cities were being devastated. Neutrals were becoming rarer and rarer. The missing list was getting larger by the day.

Soundwave proving himself over and over again. He easily gained the title of Megatron's most loyal and capable follower.

New Decepticons are gained. Some old ones go. The new Decepticons don't know that much about Soundwave.

The communication officer got immense joy in scaring the slag out of them. Scaring anyone really (the under berth incident would happen later, and Soundwave _still_ hasn't let it go).

Their trust for each other eventually turned into close friendship. And Megatron wanted to slap his younger self for taking so long. _Honestly._

The latest battle was…different…somehow.

Maybe the Autobots were better armed and prepared. Maybe because the air was fiercer. Or was that desperation?

Soundwave was fighting in this battle. His 'opponents' weren't even worth half his best effort. Younger Megatron could've laughed if he wasn't so busy himself.

Hardly note-worthy. Except that it was. Somehow.

And colors blurred and disappeared. And Megatron found himself in Soundwave's mental landscape again.

It was Iacon. Yet it wasn't.

Mechs and femmes of all shapes and sizes milled around. Of all sorts of careers. Miners to medics to council members!

He saw Soundwave. He looked exactly the same as he does now (not the injuries). He wasn't looking at him but the warlord was fairly sure he already knew he was there.

So he just walked.

He didn't even try to maneuver around the other Cybertronians, and was glad that he just walk right through them.

Most would be disturbed by this, but not him.

Memory Soundwave was following him.

For once, Megatron found this cold calculation was slightly unsettling.

Making a quick decision, he snapped around and called out "Soundwave!".

The said mech stepped out the dark corner he was hiding in.

"You're not part of my subconscious." He stated before crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, I'm not."

"Care to explain why you are here then?" Soundwave coldly said and shifted his weight to his other foot.

Megatron opened and closed his mouth for a few moments.

"Well Soundwave…"


	18. Chapter 18

HIGH. SCHOOL. SUCKS.

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 18

"You're using the cortical psychic patch?" Soundwave guessed.

Megatron nodded.

"Why? Did I do something that requires punishment? Is there something wrong with me?"

_Soundwave _requiring _punishment_?! He gaped for a second at the very

Idea.

"You were injured. You had a protocol that was hindering your recovery. That _idiot _of a _medic_ deleted everything in your head."

There. A short version of the story.

Megatron was usually so elegant with words. Now he couldn't find any to say.

"I still need to slap you when I get out of here. The protocol? _Attaching your datacables by yourself?_ Here I thought you were intelligent!"

Soundwave stood completely _impossibly _(but for him not really impossible) still.

And laughed.

Megatron could not help but smile. He was fond of Soundwave's laugh. He wanted to slap himself for sounding so _soft._ These Autobot like feelings were really bothersome.

Soundwave's laughs turned into giggles and then died down.

His body language changed. This version of his communication officer was embarrassed!

Megatron smiled again.

"I knew the quality of medical care among Decepticons was severely lacking." Soundwave said next.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"When my To-Do list shortened a little."

Oh, Primus.

"So at that rate, never." The warlord said. He didn't even realize the full extent of Soundwave's workload and he knew that it was impossible. If his was _half_ as long as Soundwave's he'd have a nervous breakdown. And it only gets worse as time goes by. It's a wonder he has any time to refuel or sleep. Which, sometimes, he forgoes even those necessities. His Soundwave was absolutely ridiculous at times.

His mind was brought back to some of the previous memories. There was a few times that Soundwave would crash from pure exhaustion and hunger. He's lucky it hasn't caused permanent damage yet.

At that time he only had Ravage and Laserbeak to help him.

"I cannot help but think I am invading your privacy. But then again, knowing you, you would have waited until it was absolutely necessary to tell." Megatron lowly admitted. Although the second part was said with exasperated fondness.

Soundwave looked both somber and embarrassed.

"I do not have fond memories of my creators. I'm glad you do." The warlord admitted after a prolonged silence.

The echo like version of his communication officer seemed to shift in his place uncomfortably.

It was something they never talked about before. Their pasts. And Soundwave always got so awkward when talking about pasts and childhoods. And he was completely silent about his own.

"Thank you." Soundwave suddenly whispered after a few more moments of unsure silence.

There were many things he said in those two words. He never met someone who said so much with so little words. His silence was never quiet, it spoke _so much_ and was _loud._ It absolutely astounded him sometimes.

But he still couldn't help but ask.

"For what?"

A pause.

"For everything."

Wasn't that vague.

"You have such a way with words, my Soundwave."

And it was true. The few words he says are so much more valuable than a lifetime's worth of words.

"_Your _Soundwave?"

Slag, they weren't there yet.

So Megatron, in his panic, quoted one of those human show Soundwave liked to watch.

"Spoilers."

He could _feel_ his eyebrow raise.

"You'll get it eventually." He said smirking.

It was rare that he knew something before Soundwave did. He treasured those moments.

Soundwave huffed.

"Fine. Go invade my privacy some more." He said good-naturedly and the smirk under this mask was evident.

And Megatron just smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 19

He found more energon-like cubes almost immediately after parting with the memory version Soundwave. And based on their slight discoloring, it has a more pinkish hue, it wasn't memories.

So he picked up the cube.

It wasn't colors and images really. It was just pure information. Spoken knowledge. Language.

It was Soundwave's knowledge and understanding of symbiot language.

Why it wasn't back with his TIC's earlier memories made no sense to Megatron. But can a mind be so truly impeccably organized?

Not even Soundwave was perfect.

It was hard to decipher the information and knowledge, so Megatron still didn't _know_ the language, but at least he could now understand _some_ symbiot gibberish. And it _was_ still mostly gibberish to him.

He'll have to get Soundwave to teach him the language. While he's still healing so he doesn't go into a boredom induced coma. Or that he goes back to his ridiculous To-Do list and workload too early. Both are likely to happen. While the former may not have actually happened yet, it did once become dangerously close to happening (Knockout insisted it was medically impossible but Megatron was sure it could happen with his communication officer). The latter is much more likely.

That would be a good much-needed distraction.

Soon Megatron found himself in the bustling new version Iacon again.

And he searched for more cubes.

He found more on the ground.

The cubes had the distinct feeling of loyalty, fierceness, some humor, a touch of pain, and exhaustion.

Wasn't this quite the adventure? Note the sarcasm.

The colors blurred in a now familiar way.

The colors settled and the scene formed. Megatron couldn't help but smile.

Soundwave's first capture by the Autobots.

He remembered that, he was worried at first, but when later told the tale (much, much later and well into their romantic relationship) he found it very humorous. And his later capture on the humans' dirt ball.

Of course he toyed with them for a while. It was hilarious to see it firsthand. He hadn't laughed that hard in ages. Soundwave made it look so easy.

The colors blurred.

It was a battle. It harsh and intense. There was fire everywhere in Megatron's line of vision and the bodies of both Autobots and Decepticons littered the ground.

Memory Megatron and Soundwave fought side by side.

Their movements were perfectly in-sync. They both used their strength and different fighting styles to their and each other's advantage.

It was very successful.

Megatron has had few chances to truly see Soundwave fighting.

He remembered watching the surveillance video with his TIC's 'battle' (the term used very loosely) with Airchnid.

He defeated her in just a few short moments!

Soundwave settled so nicely into his new frame. The thought was somewhat late, but no less true.

He spent a lot of time relearning to fight in this new frame. It _had _to have taken a lot of time learning the advantages and disadvantages of a smaller and thinner frame. Especially if you were used to fighting in a certain way in a larger bulker body. He watched as he saw countless memories of Soundwave retraining. He unashamedly laughed at those first awkward moments when Soundwave would trip and fall or stumble around like he's overcharged on cheap high-grade. He's honestly surprised that he didn't shatter his mask or get a dent in his face. His TIC would probably slap him for laughing about his blunders.

But back to the present memory.

The battle was soon over.

And Megatron smiled in exasperated fondness as Soundwave went right back to computer monitor work.


	20. Chapter 20

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 20

Cybertron was literally falling apart.

Entire cities were destroyed and the planet was sick.

Optimus Prime ventured into Cybertron's center and came back…different.

You can say he truly became Prime. His frame was defiantly different.

But Prime declaring an Exodus came as a surprise.

Not that it was that easy to abandon their planet.

The Decepticons fought them for supplies and energon.

There were more and more casualties and fallen soldiers.

The battles became more and more intense.

Soundwave remembered fire. A few well-placed punches or kicks. Very few.

They planned to use a ship nicknamed _Nemesis _to chase them if it got that far_._

They can't let the Autobots escape can't they?

The colors blurred once again.

It was one of the last battles.

An Autobot got a few lucky shots at Ravage.

The cyber-cat didn't survive the night.

Soundwave sat frozen at her medical bed as her monitor flat-lined.

He was silent and still for several moments.

The TIC then let out this spark rending _scream_.

The communication officer didn't cry this time but just screamed.

The medics flinched at every agonized scream. He could tell in their eyes they will _never_ speak of this again.

Laserbeak tried to comfort in her buzzing 'speech'. He only understood enough to recognize a soothing coo.

Past Megatron looked concerned but didn't know what to do next. He tried to hide it but there are few things that one can hide from Soundwave.

He can tell by the TIC's body language that he appreciates it. No matter how awkwardly expressed that concern is.

Soundwave did find that Autobot.

By the time he was done with him he _wished_ he was dead.

If Megatron saw his face he was sure there would be _murder_ in his eyes.

It really shouldn't be so easy to forget that Soundwave could be just as cold-sparked and powerful as even Megatron. _Especially_ when he was angry.

And don't even _think_ about getting to his symbiots.

Well, now, symbiot.

No one dared to mention the loss of Ravage, or how devastated he is by the cat's loss.

The colors blurred and settled once again.

It was during a battle past Megatron had an epiphany about his feelings about Soundwave.

The communication officer was battling some Autobots, meaning more than one, and he was _deadly._ And, Megatron remembered that moment vividly, he was _beautiful._ He shocked himself with this thought.

He was also alarmed about the _soft_ and_ sentimental _feeling in his chest.

All Soundwave saw was an odd expression on Megatron's face.

Thank Primus.

And, what his TIC will tell him later, he has also been in love with him for a long time.

The Autobots' escape was still coming.

The colors blurred and Megatron carefully looked on when they finally settled once again.

The Autobots were in their ship (Apparently named the _Ark_) and were leaving.

This battle was between ships in the space around Cybertron.

But they were _just able_ to escape the Decepticons' wrath.

Now the chase was on.

And finding energon stores. Soundwave did some extensive research about where both Autobots and Decepticons have hidden energon off planet.

Shockwave, of course, was left on the barren planet. Mostly just left to his own devices. Simple things that made a scientist happy. If said scientist _could_ feel such emotions.

_How _Shockwave deleted his emotions Megatron will never know.

Soundwave was doing monitor again.

Past Megatron stared at Soundwave.

And by his body language he could tell he was uncomfortable by the careful watch on his back.

Not that anyone else could see his discomfort of course. Even memory him.


	21. Chapter 21

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 21

The memories ended and Megatron found himself in the busy yet mental version of Iacon once again.

He searched for more memory cubes. He was glad that he could just walk through the crowds. It saved a lot of time then having to maneuver around Cybertronians.

He wondered what memory Soundwave was doing.

Probably at the Halls of Records. His Third In Command has always been happiest surrounded by knowledge.

And there was that fond smile again.

He has been fondly smiling an awful lot. It was somewhat disturbing. And his Soundwave has admitted to him once that other beings found his smile 'creepy' (big words coming from him) although he loved said smile.

That was exactly what he was hoping for. The part that beings finding his smile intimidating, not the part that Soundwave was fond of his smile.

The cubes were on the ground of course.

He tripped on them. Again. At least he didn't land right on his face like before.

Not that it has happened!

The cube felt like boredom, sentimental feelings, and worry.

He grabbed the cube.

Just floating around in space was very extremely boring.

Soundwave looked like he was about to go into one of those medically impossible boredom induced comas.

The workload he garnered due to this made Megatron stagger in surprise.

_Why in the name of Primus and Unicron did he ever think Soundwave was intelligent?!_

Past Megatron was thinking of ways to declare his _feelings_ for Soundwave.

It was somewhat odd how…permanent they have become in each other's lives. How reliable they are to each other.

Before this he didn't know just what he's done for his TIC. How much Soundwave actually_ depended_ on him. He's always known how much he and his Cause depends on Soundwave. He always saw his communication officer as so powerful and deadly and untouchable. But to know Soundwave had placed all his faith and loyalty in _him?_

Soundwave believed in him.

The scene's colors swirled and rearranged themselves.

In Soundwave's boredom the memories seemed to blur together.

The first exciting thing that happened after the Exodus from Cybertron is when past Megatron approached Soundwave with a list.

Not any list. Not even a work-related list.

A list of reasons why it would be mutually beneficial for them to enter a romantic relationship.

Megatron would later confess that he thought Soundwave wouldn't even consider a relationship with him unless he had decent and solid reasons why it would be a good idea.

The past version of him was trying to hide his nervousness. Soundwave didn't think to point it out. The TIC tried to hide his laughter. Megatron probably wouldn't take it well.

"I accept."

Megatron simply rose an eyebrow at the sound of Soundwave's voice but his expression quickly turned into a smile.

And the communication officer was smiling too.

The version of Megatron that was watching tried his hardest not to smile, he's been doing far too much of that already, but failed.

He'll berate himself on the smiling and sentimental feelings later.

The colors blurred once again.

Since the nature of their relationship has changed they started learning about each other in a more intimate way.

Soundwave wasn't quite as bored as before.

Except for memories of them together or of just him or Laserbeak the rest was in a sort of blur of work, recharge (occasionally), and refueling (also occasionally).

They came across all sorts of planets. Only some sporting energon.

Past Megatron deciding to go on a solo mission. Soundwave trying to talk him out of it. The tyrant making a promise. And then leaving.

The communication officer trying to keep whatever meager sanity that as left on the Warship and trying to keep the Cause alive in his Lord's absence.

Then they came across an…_interesting_ planet.


	22. Chapter 22

'Earth' as they found out the planet was called, Soundwave thought the primitive planet to be pretty. The entertainment was good. The inhabitants? Not so much of either.

Soundwave was not very impressed by the humans.

But the first song he heard by humans left quite the impression.

He was scanning though the Humans' primitive radio technology when he heard it.

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
>I've come to talk with you again<br>Because a vision softly creeping  
>Left its seeds while I was sleeping<br>And the vision that was planted  
>In my brain still remains<br>Within the sound of silence_

_In restless dreams, I walked alone  
>Narrow streets of cobblestone<br>'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
>I turned my collar to the cold and damp<br>When my eyes were stabbed by the flash  
>Of a neon light that split the night<br>And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw  
>Ten thousand people, maybe more<br>People talking without speaking  
>People hearing without listening<br>People writing songs that voices  
>Never shared and no one dared<br>Disturb the sound of silence_

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
>Silence like a cancer grows<br>Hear my words that I might teach you  
>Take my arms that I might reach you"<br>But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
>And echoed in the wells of silence<em>

_And the people bowed and prayed  
>To the neon god they made<br>And the sign flashed out its warning  
>In the words that it was forming<br>And the sign said, The words of the prophets are written  
>On the subway walls and tenement halls<br>And whispered in the sounds of silence._

He paused when it first started, and was completely still until it ended.

The communication officer downloaded it to his personal files and continued on with his work.

That very same day he discovered 'techno' and 'dubstep'.

A few human days later he discovered Doctor Who and other movies/TV shows.

It took him a while to find out about 'Slenderman' but it was well worth it.

And the vehicons thought he had no idea what they meant when they called him 'Slenderwave' and similar nicknames.

Something called 'YouTube' was discovered that same day.

But searching human entertainment was rare, since he was almost single-handedly keeping the Decepticon Cause together and keeping the crew's boredom-induced insanity at bay.

Megatron looked on with an unamused expression on his face as Soundwave, _yet again_, stayed up all night-cycle to get work done.

At least he wasn't at risk with boredom.

And between all of this the need to knock some sense into Soundwave grew by the second.

How is it possible for someone as intelligent and resourceful as his Third-In-Command to be so idiotic?

And Soundwave's level of this ability was astounding.

He hoped his past self would hurry up and get back to past Soundwave.

Other than the intense workload and Soundwave discovery of human entertainment, it was rather uneventful. He was glad for it.

On second thought, no he wasn't.

The colors blurred.

When the communication officer finally had a moment to himself he laid on his berth, only half on and half hanging off the side, and listening to human music.

Megatron wasn't sure if he was amused or offended by the song Soundwave was 'currently' listening to, something to the effect of 'Tin Can Hitman'.

Soundwave's small giggle was worth listening to a human song.

He was such a sentimental fool when it came to Soundwave.

He did end up smiling when his TIC feel into recharge in that position and laughed when he was rudely awaked by sliding right off the berth.

Not very gracefully and not at all his finest moment.

He stayed in a heap and the floor for a moment trying to wake up from his sleep-induced stupor and he just groaned.

When he got out of here he was going to have all sorts of blackmail on his Soundwave.

Finally.

The TIC's exhaustion seemed to have caught up with him because Soundwave just fell right back to sleep on the floor seemingly too tired to crawl back onto the bed. Or under it.

He never truly got out of the habit of sleeping under beds unless with him. Even to this day.

The colors blurred and settled once again.

Soundwave's body language clearly stated that he was annoyed.

And Megatron guessed mostly at Starscream.

Not that this was a huge surprise, Soundwave is almost in a constant state of annoyance when it comes to the SIC.

As was he. When he wasn't furious at the seeker.

Why was he even there again?

The communication officer looked just about ready to go on an angry rampage.

You never want to meet an angry Soundwave.

Occasionally he would go to vent to the warlord, and those furious and frustrated words were _intense_.

He almost hoped for Starscream's sake that past him comes back soon.


	23. Chapter 23

At Kaileeyp: The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel

903 words holy Primus.

When Silence Is loudest chapter 23

The communication officer walked up behind Starscream.

"Soundwave. What is it." the SIC demanded rudely.

"Like Jasper, Nevada is a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rockcliff."

"The one called Arcee."

And many of Soundwave's and Starscream's interactions were like this.

Megatron was fairly sure the TIC was making faces at the aerial commander behind the mask.

And now it was the beginning of the end for the Autobots here on Earth.

He was almost back.

And he was quite honestly underwhelmed by Starscream's hand in killing the Autobot named Cliffjumper. Leave it to the SIC to inflate his role in killing an Autobot.

Also around the time where they picked up their little human pets.

He didn't really care what they were up to at the moment.

Soundwave walked up to Starscream again.

"Those transmissions are emitting from deep space. I would _hate _to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded. To him it seemed sure and, dare he say it, _eager_.

"Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the spacebridge."

He rather liked his dramatic entrance. But he was sure his TIC was fondly rolling his optics.

After Megatron was brought on the Warship and were away from everyone else, Soundwave hugged him.

It was a tight embrace, Megatron really shouldn't have forgotten how strong Soundwave actually was, and he laid his head on Megatron's chest.

Past Megatron stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around the communication officer with a small smile on his faceplates.

All the things that needed and didn't need saying were told and understood. And the both of them soaked in this moment of calm and comfort.

"Miss me, did you?" Megatron asked jokingly. Because he didn't need to verbally ask that question. It was already stated clear enough.

His Soundwave didn't say a word. But he did hug tighter.

The colors blurred.

At first Soundwave was pleased at this development with Dark Energon. And a bit impressed by the idea of a zombie army.

The small 'battle' with the Autobots in the energon mine was somewhat of a surprise. Arcee had both grace and 'guts' (that's the proper human term right?) and it was almost admirable.

And the loss of their most productive mine was also a blow.

Soundwave could feel the headache coming on.

The warmonger just _had to_ shove a shard of it in his spark chamber (_for Primus' sake!). _The spy master nearly had an aneurism!

The TIC's body language _clearly _stated his annoyance at Megatron. And he was dangerously close to a nervous breakdown. Here he thought Megatron's return would _ease_ Soundwave's tension a bit!

The colors blurred.

It was truly amazing what Soundwave hears and records.

He 'snuck up' on Starscream.

"Soundwave?! I fear that when our master reached for the stars he came down with a touch of _space madness._" The SIC said. "Lord Megatron hasn't been of sound judgement since his return."

A second pause.

"Increase global surveillance."

"Quit groveling! And await my command." A recording of Megatron's voice said.

"I'm not deaf! If Optimus Prime lives I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemy's _destruction._"

All Megatron could think was how much Starscream must love hearing his own voice.

Skipping his own memories of the undead army that fought Optimus and Ratchet he waited for Soundwave's next memories.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Agent Fowler, I'm in route from the Autobots base, I'll brief you in person."

"Autobot base eh? Humans, always the weak link." Starscream said. "fetch me this 'Agent Fowler', so he may 'brief' us instead."

Laserbeak detached from Soundwave's chest.

Laserbeak's memories were a bit muddled compared to Soundwave's, but still clear and understandable enough to know that the human put up a good fight.

He also put up admirable fight against Starscream's interrogation. And how quickly he figured out Starscream's weak point, his desire to be the leader.

Soundwave respected the human a little.

The Autobot's rescue of Agent Fowler was…interesting.

The spy master was mentally reviewing the escape.

The Autobots has shown great concern for the humans, although it wasn't loyalty _quite yet_. But it will turn into loyalty. Soundwave was sure of it.

The colors blurred and settled.

Soundwave was carefully watching Megatron beat Starscream.

And, for once, he had a good idea.

The human technology was so easy to hack into.

Right when Soundwave locked on to Cybertron's location it suddenly unsynced.

He quickly went through the security cameras to find three human trespassers.

Soundwave's datacable slithered towards the invaders.

Mostly he just knocked them around, destroyed the computer, and used the 'ax' the cut the cables to prevent other hackers from (as the black haired human says) 'punking' them.

As he left the black and pink haired took what Megatron assumed was a picture of Soundwave. The communication officer returned the favor, transformed, and flew away.

Soundwave missed only part of the action.

He saw Megatron and Optimus battling, the other Autobots planning something, and then the exploding Spacebridge.

Megatron could clearly see what his communication officer was feeling.

Soundwave felt scared. And angry. And _helpless._ All at the same time and at everyone.

At Megatron for not retreating. At Starscream for flying the ship away. At himself for _not doing anything._

He didn't even hear Starscream's little speech about how he's the leader now.


	24. Chapter 24

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 24

Of course soldier morale was low.

Soundwave would've thought Starscream was an idiot for expecting it not to be, if it wasn't for his grieving spark.

Megatron had to have lived!

_Somehow someway_.

And the colors blurred and settled again.

Megatron could see how hard Soundwave was trying to rein his fury at Starscream.

The communication officer was surprised at the vehicon's timid voice questioning their chances at conquering Earth. But no less approved of it.

Another speech saying how he's the leader of the Decepticons now. How tedious.

He was glad the vehicons didn't seem convinced.

And Starscream _always_ talks to himself.

This was even more of a bad idea with Soundwave _right behind_ you.

The SIC lacked _all_ common sense.

The memory changed.

Soundwave was terribly bored as his built-in satellite searched for Skyquake. And angry.

The TIC was just generally angry at Starscream now.

Megatron could very easily tell.

An echoing beeping noise.

"What do you mean you pinpoint his location?! I know we are close boost the power to your sensors!"

Then they found it.

Both mechs transformed and flew to their next location.

After pulling the stasis container out and putting the energon cube in the two Decepticons waited as the lights began to dim.

Skyquake's position on Starscream's new role in the Decepticon Cause was the same as the vehicons'. He was terribly inadequate for the position.

Soundwave made no move to rescue Starscream from Skyquake's intimidation method.

He was half glad Optimus Prime arrived.

"-if you were willing to bow before me."

"This again? Bow to this!" Skyquake said before hitting Starscream hard enough for him to crash into the mountainside.

Soundwave barely kept himself from laughing and recorded the incident.

The SIC (Soundwave refused to acknowledge him as Lord) flew off and landed on the rock the TIC was standing on.

And talking to himself _again_.

Soundwave recorded the battle.

"Do not miss a single moment Soundwave! We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise. For the historical record."

After Prime and the scout fell back Soundwave lost track of them. Because he'd only obey Starscream's orders half-afted.

And then he found another Decepticon life signal.

And it could only be Megatron's.

The actual Megatron smirked as he remembered how he cheated death.

Starscream tried to deny it the best he could without being suspicious (he failed at that) but relented.

'Oh how he loves dramatics' Megatron thought as Soundwave looked at Starscream's retreating alt-mode.

"Must bear witness." The recording of the SIC's last statement said and Laserbeak was detached from Soundwave's chest.

He continued to record the battle.

The human named Agent Fowler let Skyquake scan his jet.

Soundwave rolled his optics at the human's poor decision.

Then it switched to Laserbeak's memories.

All she saw was Starscream over Megatron in a suspicious way and hiding something behind his back.

And then it switched back to his Soundwave.

The communication officer couldn't help be impressed by Bumblebee's strategy.

He has grudgingly respected the young scout for a while now.

Soundwave looked on as Prime and Bumblebee stood around Skyquake's body and even as they buried it.

The scene changed.

Starscream was talking again.

Soundwave looked at Megatron's as the life support system beeped on.

When the SIC left the med-bay the TIC wrapped his arms around Megatron's right one, and rested his forehead there, letting himself have this one moment of weakness.

He spoke.

"I promise."

Megatron didn't need to know what Soundwave was promising.

He already knew.

The colors blurred.

Soundwave played the recording of the intermission and found the basic information about 'Wheeljack'.

The TIC was fond of Makeshift. Quiet and loyal. Megatron remembered when Soundwave jokingly said 'just his type'.

The switch with Makeshift and Wheeljack was both easy and hard. But all-in-all successful.

Soundwave listened to Starscream's talk again.

He was staring at him in a 'You're an idiot' way as they walked to brig.

Wheeljack easily angered Starscream.

And Soundwave stopped him from destroying a valuable asset.

The SIC was talking again.

The scene shifts.

Makeshift hasn't obtained the information yet.

More time passes.

Soundwave doesn't even know of Wheeljack's escape until the Wreaker was facing them on the flight deck.

How stupidly brave.

As Wheeljack faced the vehicons Megatron realized something.

Soundwave was following the SIC like a shadow. The warlord smirked.

The groundbridge opened but disappeared before the vehicons could get though.

Then opened again and Starscream got Makeshift-disguised-as-Wheeljack to the face.

He laughed.

Then Makeshift and several vehicons were destroyed.

"MAKESHIFT YOU FOOL!"

The colors blurred.

"5 miles south you will reach the rendezvous point."

Starscream's plan was actually pretty sound.

Not that Soundwave or Megatron would ever admit that.

After the vehicons left Soundwave still stood around Starscream, no doubt making faces underneath the mask.

If only the plan didn't fail.

The colors blurred.

Soundwave almost let out an audible sigh of relief when Knockout finally arrived.

Said medic looked very surprised at Megatron's condition.

But just their luck the medic that they acquired was 'better at breaking them than fixing them' and his assistant wasn't there.

At least he was on his way.

After Breakdown arrived on the Warship he filled them in on what transpired and quickly found the energon harvester.

"That's defiantly it." Breakdown said as he looked away from the image on Soundwave's visor.

"Then I'm afraid Megatron's well-being will have to wait. Its harvest time." Starscream said.

Soundwave would've loved to punch him in that moment.

The scene shifted.

When the TIC was walking to the back entrance he wasn't expecting the human children.

"Arcee!" the black-haired one called when the door opened enough to reveal his legs.

Both Megatron and Soundwave sputtered in shock for a second, one's reaction more obvious than the others, and whatever minuscule grudging respect the 'future' honorary Prime earned from Megatron was gone.

Soundwave knelt and opened the door completely.

He was tempted to say 'Surprise carrierfraggers!'.

"It's Soundwave!"

Megatron rolled his optics.

The TIC easily grabbed the harvester and flew away.

The scene shifted.

Soundwave was on the Warship when he heard Bulkhead destroyed the energon harvester.

"Isn't that just _grand._" He said running his hand over his facemask breaking his silence momentarily.

The colors blurred and shifted.

Soundwave was neutral on Knockout's street racing habit.

As long as it didn't affect Megatron's healing.

But he was only _looking_ a little better.

The SIC may act all concerned about Megatron's well-being, but Starscream was only concerned about one thing.

Making sure his 'rule' isn't threatened by his return.

Megatron sneered as he watched the scene.

The scene shifted.

Starscream knew he didn't have as much power as he would've liked.

Soundwave was not in an obvious place.

"Knockout was I not clear?! You have defied my orders yet _again_!"

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But I have learned my lesson. And paid the price." Knockout said gently grabbing his doorless arm. And completely missed Starscream's furious shaking.

"It is _LORD_! And you have paid when I say you have paid!" Starscream stated as he walked into Knockout's personal space and held out his claw. "Do not worry, your punishment shall merely be…cosmetic."

"No, not the finish, anything but the finish! _AAAAAGHHHHHHH_!"

Breakdown could only cringe.

The colors blurred.

It was quiet, for the Decepticons.

Soundwave stood in front of Megatron's mostly dead body.

He was just talking.

Mostly about the happenings of the Decepticons and the poor job Starscream is doing as leader.

"You better come back soon or I'm going to lose my mind." He stated with a sad smile on his face under his mask.

He gently lifted Megatron's left hand and fondled it.

"I can't do it by myself so you have to help me. _Please_."


	25. Chapter 25

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 25

Megatron found himself in Iacon again.

That was a lot to process.

And Starscream was doing a _terrible_ job!

It was rather eye-opening to realize how much back-stabbing and plotting everyone does on his ship.

Except Soundwave.

His Soundwave.

"You're just standing there."

Megatron whipped around to find memory-Soundwave.

"I feel like I'm having a processor overload." Megatron said and then grunted one of his hands going to his head.

"You look like you need a good joke."

Megatron raised an eyebrow.

"Jokes are not your strong suit Soundwave."

"True, but I sometimes have my moments."

"Very few moments." Megatron said smiling remembering the times Soundwave tried to cheer him up with jokes. They were so bad Megatron would be laughing hysterically at the absolutely pathetic attempts of humor.

"So what you're trying to say is my jokes are as bad as Starscream's leadership?" Soundwave said with a smile in his voice.

Megatron smiled.

"Exactly."

He could _feel_ Soundwave's pout.

They both just stood there for a moment.

"Well don't you have things to do? Go on now! See you!" Soundwave said next waving his hand. He walked into the crowds and disappeared.

Megatron stood there for a moment, shook his head fondly, and began to walk.

He didn't have to walk for long.

He found more cubes.

The warlord knelt down and his hands hovered over it for a moment.

Then he grabbed the cube.

Megatron found himself on the Warship.

The shields were down.

Soundwave felt his very sanity slipping.

He helped the vehicons repair the damaged equipment and had a bad feeling something was going on that he did not know about.

It made him feel unsettled and uncomfortable.

It was most likely Starscream's fault.

Then they wanted him in the med-bay.

"Knockout if you would be so kind is to provide your expert medical expert opinion to Soundwave. For the historical record." Starscream said as him, Knockout, and Soundwave entered the room.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever." Knockout said gesturing towards his vitals monitor.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way, to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."

Megatron saw Soundwave falter for a second. All the desperation he been feeling since the spacebridge explosion finally becoming too much. But then his resolve strengthened again.

His Soundwave was a shockingly emotional creature.

He walked up next to Starscream and pointed to the monitor.

"Brainwave activity, not evidence of conscious, but merely of an endless from which Megatron may never wake." Knockout said.

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us." Starscream said.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Knockout added curling his hand in a 'mournful' fist.

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick, painless, compassionate."

Soundwave didn't notice how the kept switching, how they were working together on this. He _couldn't_ notice.

Megatron could see how torn his communication officer was. Torn, confused, and hurt. _Desperate._

Of course he knows he survives but it was different seeing it from an outside perspective.

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with knockout's medical expertise?"

Soundwave was desperately trying to find a good reason to keep his master alive.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Starscream said grabbing the cord.

"Going."

"Going."

Thank the All-Spark the TIC found the cord to the cortical psychic patch.

Starscream followed the cord to find the two-wheeler and the scout. And a Groudbridge.

And a well-placed shot to Megatron life-support.

Starscream sighed. "It was the inevitable outcome."

Soundwave full on faced the SIC and pointed to Megatron's body.

This was his excuse! Megatron might still live! He wouldn't have to break any promises.

"Ahh. Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand." Starscream said. "Knockout." He added.

The said mech shrugged and waved his hand as he reconnected Megatron to life support.

The colors shifted.

Soundwave knew that even though the battle was won, the war was not. And he had to find a way to save Megatron. And quickly.

And he missed things. He was sure of it.

Starscream's plan was interesting. But not enough to warrant his attention.

Whatever the Autobots was doing in his head deceased his brainwave activity.

Megatron couldn't help him. He was on his own on this one.

That feeling that he was missing something became more prominent.

And then, by some wonderful miracle, Megatron was _alive_ and _whole_.

The actual Megatron smirked. He told Soundwave all about later.

The machine was destroyed. Past Megatron dragged Starscream away.

The scene shifted.

When Megatron was done with Starscream and alone Soundwave quite literally ran towards Megatron, jumped up on his upper body, _very_ tightly hugged him.

The warlord was quite surprised by this, but still wrapped his arm around Soundwave's left leg and wrapped his other arm under his TIC's aft.

"_You idiot!_" Soundwave hissed, but the effect was lost due to him hugging tighter.

"I could drop you right now for showing such disrespect." Megatron laughed but it quickly became a grunt because Soundwave hit him on the side of the head.

The TIC relented and rested his forehead on the warmonger's.

"_My Megatron._" Soundwave stated with absolution in his voice. Like the undisputable fact it was.

"My Soundwave." Megatron said with just as much conviction.


	26. Chapter 26

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 26

Let's just say that the next couple days left both Megatron and Soundwave sore and tired. But, of course, satisfied.

Definitely enough that Soundwave couldn't give a scraplet's aft about what Starscream was doing.

Thank Primus for Laserbeak. It was only because of her they knew about Skyquake's resurrection and entrapment in the 'Shadow Zone'.

But if anyone noticed Megatron's mellowness (It only lasted a few days), or the marks on his thighs, or Soundwave walking with a slight limp no one made no mention of it.

Maybe that's why Starscream got away with hardly any punishment for his latest plot. Besides, the loss of his arm was humorous enough.

Now that Soundwave didn't have to monitor Starscream's every move he went back to his normal duties.

But still he saw.

The colors blurred.

They received news of Breakdown's capture.

When Soundwave heard the distress signal he immediately told Starscream to tell Megatron.

"According to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate soundwave, breakdown was abducted by humans." Starscream said as Soundwave rolled his eyes at the sarcasm.

He walked away halfway into the conversation, but still heard Megatron's answer.

And Soundwave wanted to hit him on the head again.

Breakdown was loyal and strong, a good warrior. And the partner of the only medic besides Ratchet on this planet.

Not rescuing him would be somewhat foolish.

But Megatron could not be swayed.

Knockout was mysteriously missing.

Starscream was planning something.

And he was. Why he wants to save Breakdown was beyond him.

But he was sure he'd eventually find out.

The colors blurred.

Soundwave was showing past-him a strange electromagnetic signal.

"I recognize this magnetic signature, Soundwave. And it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us."

"I will secure the weapon, lord Megatron."

"Breakdown? Hah. If you can be bested my mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"Allow me to redeem myself, master."

Megatron watched as Soundwave continued to work.

Breakdown came back not with the polarity gauntlet but with Arachnid in tow.

Megatron could tell that Soundwave probably would've found more amusement in the situation if it wasn't Arachnid.

His communication officer has always hated Arachnid. He never did find out why he disliked her. It must've been a bad vibe.

Not that he was fond of her either.

The colors blurred.

Soundwave was showing him his surveillance of Starscream treachery.

Megatron, the observing one, saw hope in his TIC's posture.

He wanted him to kill Starscream.

Of course it didn't turn out that way.

Soundwave was obviously displeased when Megatron came back filthy, dented, and with Starscream.

The colors blurred.

Megatron was surprised that Starscream went to Soundwave for his 'I fragged up' monologue.

He didn't need to be a telepath to know what his TIC was thinking.

And he knew it would be a disaster to send both the spider-like femme and the aerial commander on a mission together.

Starscream deflected and the Immobilizer was in Autobots hands.

The colors blurred again.

When they found a cylinder from the Golden Age on Cybertron, Soundwave was ecstatic.

He has always wanted to have that sort of access to science or mythology or such.

But of course the Autobots were in the way.

The information was almost lost to them, but then Prime made his proposal.

Suspicious.

After sending Knockout and Breakdown to get the information and it being lost, Soundwave was admittedly disappointed.

The colors blurred.

Their energon supply was running low.

They needed new mines.

Knockout and Breakdown had some energon and was trying to deplete their supply even lower.

Then Ratchet.

Why the old bot suddenly fought with renewed vigor and why his optics were green was something Soundwave was slightly concerned about.

At least they found another vine.

And then lost it the Autobots.

Then to top the entire situation off Ratchet attacked the mine.

And punched Megatron in the face.

The story seemed somewhat surreal.

Megatron was still somewhat curious what that was that made the medic so spritely.

Then all the Autobots attacked and they lost the mine.

Soundwave rubbed his throbbing head. And a bad feeling in his endoskeleton.

Why do the Autobots continue to be such a nuisance when they have the advantage in almost everything?

Soundwave just rubbed his aching head.


	27. Chapter 27

Happy Holidays! My gift to you! I hope you like!

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 27

Megatron could see Soundwave's uneasiness.

Although past him's behavior hasn't been that noticeably different, his TIC was the master of subtlety, whether it was his own or other's.

The dark energon in his spark chamber was acting up again.

The warlord half suspected the source of the communication officer's unease was the dark energon.

The smaller mech never really voiced (so to speak) his dislike for it or his use of it, but it was obvious Soundwave had always been discomforted by it.

Maybe because of the way it affected him.

And also the prophecy.

Looking back at his behavior he most likely would have been a little concerned himself.

The scene shifted.

The mission to steal the information for the new spacebridge was laughably easy.

Megatron, Soundwave, and Knockout stood on the Bridge looking at the plans.

"All we require is- what Soundwave said - an ample power source." Knockout said and in the middle of this sentence Soundwave's 'interruption' and visual of the needed object.

And Arachnid's suggestion of a solution and where that solution was located.

Megatron observed the scene.

Soundwave was annoyed by Megatron's even shorter temper, but impressed that he was able to make her flinch back.

The scene shifted.

Megatron didn't know what Soundwave's body language was expressing.

It wasn't _quite_ fear, but it was past discomforted.

He didn't know what to make of Megatron at the moment.

And the warlord's increasing impatience and anger was throwing Soundwave off.

He saw himself fly off to pick up the powersource, and the communication officer seemed _worried._

When the warmonger came back Soundwave did what he did best.

Watch from the shadows.

The symbiot-carrier has never been particularly religious. He barely believed in the 13 Primes and Primus.

Soundwave watched as Megatron left _yet again._

But was fairly surprised that he didn't send Laserbeak to follow him.

Then his message to his underlings.

**"****Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me."**

After a moment.

**"****Soundwave lock on to my coordinates and lead my opponent to his ****_destiny."_**

And then proceeded to come back on the warship looking like he was ran over by a semi (pun unintended) and ordered the mining of dark energon on the side of a volcano.

_And then groped Soundwave's aft._

Which only increased said mech's worry. Megatron has always been very respective of the communication officer's boundries.

Soundwave was very sick of feeling out of his depth.

The scene shifted.

It was completely by accident he found the heartbeat. But how he found it didn't matter.

What mattered was this made no sense.

He showed it to Megatron.

"Stop, Soundwave! Turn it off! I can still hear it pounding in my brain!" Megatron said clutching his head.

The scene shifted.

"Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from its effects." Arachnid said walking up to Megatron.

"And yet I grow stronger. Arachnid, you're in command until my return." Past-him said walking away.

"Your return from where, master?"

"From my audience with Unicron."

Megatron cringed as he remembered his 'audience' with Unicron. Not his finest moment.

He couldn't even read Soundwave's body language anymore.

The scene shifted.

Soundwave was trying to hold everything together on the Nemesis.

And Megatron was missing.

"No word yet from Megatron?" Arachnid asked. "It appears our leader has abandoned us while this world erupts in chaos."

She paused.

"I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."

Soundwave stared at her.

He hasn't seen his TIC that angry in a long time.

Not that anyone noticed, of course.

The scene changed.

His TIC was honest-to-Primus moments away from a mental breakdown.

"Fellow Decepticons! While our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast, our Leader recent behavior has been questionable at best. And it would seem as though Earth has become nothing short of a failed experiment." Arachnid said.

Megatron wasn't sure about Soundwave's emotions at the moment. His body language was vague and jumbled up.

"Commander Arachnid! You're not suggesting that we abandon Lord Megatron?"

"Despite Soundwave's efforts we have been unable to detect our Master's signal."

"Megatron is either permanently off-lined, or in the thrall of Unicron. Neither is in the best interest of the Decepticons. So I'm deeming an exodus is to be the most prudent course of action. Unless anyone has a problem with that."

No one said anything as they looked at each other.

"Set course for Regulon 4."

Soundwave turned around and downright stomped in front of the spider-like femme.

Amazing, Arachnid _really_ managed to garner his communication officer's ire.

Maybe this was the zenith of his frustration.

"You have something to say, Soundwave?"

Why does everyone mock and make jokes about Soundwave's silence? His silence spoke _volumes._

Said mech shifted his body a little.

"I command this vessel. You will resume your post." Arachnid said as she brought out her extra legs.

His TIC didn't back down.

Ah, yes. He is going to immensely enjoy seeing this firsthand.

The video mostly likely didn't do it justice.

"Step aside!"

Soundwave easily blocked her blows with his arms and was quick to grab her by her throat and throw her after holding her up for a few seconds.

He wasn't going to waste time with her.

"I'll tear out your Spark for that!"

'I'd like to see you try.' Megatron thought as he saw Arachnid realize Laserbeak's absence on Soundwave's chest.

After a few shots from Laserbeak (the numbing type) and Soundwave's foot on her, she said what Soundwave was waiting for.

"I yield."

His communication officer went right back to finding him.

"Watch out for the quiet ones." Knockout muttered to breakdown.

And there is that embarrassing warmth in his chest again.

The scene shifted again.

Soundwave's pure relief after finally finding Megatron's signal may not have been obvious to others, but blatant to him.

He quickly sent a groundbridge.

Then came Optimus Prime.

Soundwave was about to attack when Megatron came through the groundbridge too.

"Soundwave, I can explain."


	28. Chapter 28

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 28

Soundwave was not pleased.

He was so annoyed he just walked away from Megatron at the end of his explanation without an expression of affirmation.

Orion Pax being here is a bad idea.

Prime's Autobots are loyal to him. And _will _try get their leader back.

Also Megatron seems to think he can hide Optimus Prime from the former clerk.

Orion Pax is many things, but oblivious is not one of them (even though he used to be), he'll figure it out.

The only good thing about it would be how it would affect the Autobots.

Megatron had enough sense to leave Soundwave alone for a while.

He walked into his workarea without a word.

"Soundwave."

No answer.

"I need you to monitor Pax's movements and research. And also extract all data of Optimus Prime."

It was the way that was worded that just made Soundwave slump.

Past-him looked alarmed for a moment, but quickly saw it wasn't from exhaustion or an injury.

The communication officer sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine, Soundwave." He said next, softer almost.

The TIC believed it. He wasn't even angry anymore. He was just…exasperated…for lack of a better word.

Megatron keeps surrounding himself with disloyal Cybertronians and mechs that will cause a lot of trouble later.

The scene shifted.

"It seems we have successfully achieved control of Orion's spark. Now, to put his mind to work." Megatron said.

Soundwave walked up to Megatron.

"Have you sanitized the data-core?"

A nod.

"Excellent. Our new archivist will require unlimited access to our files. It would be counterproductive for him to stumble upon any sensitive information."

The scene shifted.

Soundwave was on the Bridge when Megatron walked up to him.

His TIC turned his head a little to listen to what Megatron was saying.

"Orion asks many questions. A valuable trait in an archivist, but not in a Decepticon. It is a matter of time before he unravels our fabrications and his innate sense of right and wrong rises to the surface I only hope that Orion will complete project "Iacon" before I am forced to destroy him, once and for all." Megatron said and in the middle of this past-him turned, as did Soundwave.

Megatron observed the scene. He saw realization and relief in Soundwave subtle body language.

The scene shifted.

The two-wheeler Autobot was on the warship.

He showed Megatron the footage.

"Arcee." Arachnid said going into her spider-mode. "Allow me to welcome her aboard."

"No! If Orion so much as lays eyes on another Autobot let alone be allowed to witness its destruction, everything he currently believes will be called into question." Megatron said turning away from the spider-femme and turning to Soundwave.

"See to it that Arcee is escorted off this ship immediately!"

Soundwave nodded.

The scene shifted.

Soundwave stood in the jointed hallway waiting for 'Arcee'. And heard Orion's footsteps.

When she was about to collide into his theoretical face he opened a groundbridge.

The green energy just disappeared when Orion walked up to Soundwave.

"I heard a commotion."

His TIC turned his head and walked off.

The scene shifted.

Never mind boredom-induced comas, Soundwave was more likely to go into a stress-induced coma.

He wondered the medical probability of it.

_Starscream_ was on the _ship_. And found talking to _Orion Pax._

"Orion was never very adept at the art of deception." Megatron told Soundwave as he rounded the corner the smaller mech was waiting for him in.

"I made a mistake not terminating Starscream when I had the opportunity. A mistake I do not intend to make again!" He continued as both him and Soundwave walked. His communication officer instantly going to his side behind him.

The scene shifted.

Orion Pax was able to get a picture of Optimus Prime.

Megatron was fairly sure Soundwave has had this same helmache since he was blown up in the spacebridge.

The memory version of his TIC showed past-him.

"Even our encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth! Orion has much to accomplish and he will stay the course! Even if I must inflict great pain to ensure the completion of project Iacon!" he said as he turned and walked further up the Bridge.

The scene shifted.

Soundwave looked at his screen.

He quickly went to Pax's workstation and showed Megatron the findings.

"One of our sentries was activated? On Cybertron?" he asked his TIC.

"You told me our planet was dead." Orion stated

"That is beside the point." Megatron said "Guards!" he yelled before turning back to Orion "You will finish project "Iacon" by the time I return or I will carve out your Spark before your very eyes!" he growled bringing out the blade in his fusion cannon to intimidate the former Prime.

The scene shifted.

Soundwave showed the activity log to Megatron.

"The activity log indicates my Space-bridge was set for Cybertron and remains open? The only possible reason the Autobots would take such a risk would be to restore their precious Optimus Prime."

The scene shifted.

Optimus Prime was back.

Soundwave only hoped things would go back to normal.

Everything went black and then light again.


	29. Chapter 29

I need your opinion on something. How many chapters should I do on Soundwave recovery?

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 29

Megatron found himself in New Iacon once again.

He was almost done.

Just a little while longer and he can bring Soundwave back to him. Complete and whole.

He walked on.

He found more cubes.

Not memories, but other things.

He was so close.

The tyrant quickly found more memories.

He confidently grabbed the cube.

The spinning colors didn't even give him a headache anymore.

:**Soundwave! Send the groundbridge!: **Megatron said over the comm-link.

His TIC did what he was ordered.

But it was just their luck the scout got lucky and got the Spark Extractor.

At least things were normal again.

Although Megatron was very displeased with losing the Spark Extractor to the scout.

"The spark extractor was in my grasp! I should have removed more than that scout's voice box when I had the chance!" Megatron raged.

Soundwave walked up behind him and showed him the other two coordinates.

"Indeed, Soundwave. We possess two more sets of coordinates which Orion decrypted before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long-lost treasures we might be reunited with." Past-him said walking up to his TIC and stopping in front of him.

The scene changed.

Soundwave was working on the console on the Bridge as he listened to the conversation Megatron and Knockout was having.

"Excellent work, Knockout." The warlord said as automobile enthusiast presented the new relic.

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron. But what exactly is it?" the red medic replied as he turned the object and inspected it.

Megatron shot his fusion cannon at Knockout.

Said mech crouched in a futile attempt to protect himself but the item turned into a shield. (Or that's what he assumed, he was turned away from the action).

"Now you know."

"I think I leaked a little transmission fluid."

The scene shifted.

At least they got the relic.

But judging how Megaton was furiously pounding on an old energon cube container, even making Soundwave flinch ever so slightly, it was useless.

"Hmm. It doesn't look like a fortress-maximus grade nucleon shock cannon." Knockout said.

Soundwave appeared unamused by Knockout's sarcasm.

"It is as I suspected - without the power of a Prime to activate it, the forge is merely another addition to our tool chest. One we must nonetheless keep as far as possible from the reach of a Prime." He said throwing the Forge onto the table and crossly looking at it.

The colors blurred.

It was rare is Soundwave went to berth before him.

Even if he wasn't technically in the bed.

Not even with a sigh memory Megatron crouched down to see under his berth.

"Soundwave please get out from under my bed." He said tiredly.

A soft snore.

Megatron rolled his eyes, but not annoyed in the slightest, and reached under to gently grabbed his Lieutenant's arms and drag him out.

He wasn't wearing his mask.

Megatron cringed at his own expression.

Soundwave woke up to see his lord's stunned expression.

He lowered his head.

Past-him wasn't expecting what he saw. His face was half melted off! There was some spots he could see the skull, and others where heated metal hardened into large droplets. His eyes were off-balance and his mouth looked like it couldn't close quite properly.

It was a wonder that Soundwave could speak with a semblance of normality!

"Does it hurt?" was the only thing he could say.

"Sometimes." Soundwave replied not lifting his head.

"How did you get them?" Megatron asked next daring to run his clawed thumb over one of the relatively undamaged shots. He trusted Soundwave to stop him if it hurt.

There was absolutely no smooth metal anywhere!

"They are not like yours. Not gained through battle. If that's what you're wondering." He said resting his forehead on Megatron mouth.

The warlord knew Soundwave wouldn't speak of the subject anymore right now. He knew when to pick his battles when it came to Soundwave.

Silence.

"I'm tired. Why did you have to wake me up?"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing a creepy and silent mech was sleeping under my bed." Megatron tersely stated going along with the change of subject. But still not liking it.

They both knew that wasn't the (only) reason.

The two mechs took their respective sides of the berth and Megatron pulled Soundwave to him and settled into the position that apparently humans call 'spooning'.

"'Night Soundwave." Megatron tiredly said.

An almost inaudible snore was his only response.

The warlord only chuckled and gently stroked Soundwave stomach.

The colors blurred.

Megatron stood in front on a kneeling Skyquake with Soundwave (of course) by his side.

Lord Megatron, I live to serve.

"Rise, Dreadwing. Loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity."

Megatron almost snorted at the truth of that.

"Mine runs deep and true, yet it is not loyalty alone that brought me here."

"Oh?"

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one whom I considered a brother."

"How did you learn of his passing?"

My twin and I shared a split Spark. We're metal, but two halves of the same life force. Even across the galaxy, I sensed when he emerged from stasis on his planet and when his Spark was no more.

Past Megatron looked at Soundwave and the smaller mech showed the footage.

"It is true. Skyquake perished at the hands of the Autobots, though not, in fact, under my watch."

"Then by the pit, every last Autobot on this accursed world will pay."

"The Autobots will be punished for their crime, and many others, how and when I see fit."

"But master-"

"Conflicting agendas will only result in chaos and failure. You would be wise to remember that, Dreadwing. You are under my command now, and as such, you must follow my lead."

Soundwave stood stiffly.

The scene shifted.

"Dreadwing, where are you?"

"Merely pursuing my destiny, Lord Megatron."

"Did I not order you to stand down?"

Megatron stood in front of the console while Soundwave stood behind him.

"Forgive me, one true master, but it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime will earn your respect."

"Optimus is not so easily disposed of, as I keep trying to explain to all of those who foolishly attempt it." the warlord said with an odd version of an eyeroll.

After a few moments.

"I assure you, master, in but a few moments, Optimus and two others will be blown to atoms."

"I will allow it, Dreadwing, in memory of your departed twin, but only this once."

"I will be quite surprised if we ever set eyes upon Dreadwing again." Megatron said turning to Soundwave.

The scene shifted.

"Optimus Prime still lives." Megatron said with no surprise in his voice. "As do you, Dreadwing." He added. "And that is a victory however small, as Skyquake so tragically discovered." The warmonger concluded.

"Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron, for I am here on Earth to obey your will and yours alone."

He looked pleased.

The colors blurred.

"If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, once Soundwave discovers a means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database, as we know he will, I would suggest the deployment of an underutilized asset." Arachnid said walking up to Megatron. Soundwave turned to look at her.

"And what asset would that be, Airachnid?"

"I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite your quest to recover the remaining relics." She said as she kneeled.

"Noted."

"You are a gracious audience, My Lord. Soundwave."

This time the Third-In-Command turned to face Megatron.

"Remind me of her trustworthiness." The tyrant said as soon as she left the room.

"I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron." A recording said.

"Dreadwing." Megatron said over the video comm-link.

"I am at your beck and call, Lord Megatron."

"I wish to entrust you with a task I would normally reserve for myself. That is, if you wish to prove yourself worthy of becoming my first lieutenant."

"That post belongs to Airachnid."

"She will be missed. And I suggest you bring backup. She can be a handful, especially when cornered."

The scene shifted.

"The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown's signal is all too clear. But how is it that you were unable to recover his remains?" Megatron demanded walking up to Dreadwing.

As soon as the console started beeping Soundwave turned and tapped a few keys as Megatron demanded what it was.

"Heard from Breakdown lately?" Arachnid asked.

"Trace the communication." Megatron ordered.

"Megatron, truly. You sent simple henchman to terminate a high-ranking officer. I thought you reserved that honor for yourself."

"Is that a challenge?" Megatron asked condescendingly.

"An invitation. And since Soundwave is, no doubt, tracing this signal, you know where to find me."

"I'll be back." Megatron said as he read the spider-like femme's location

"Allow me to accompany you." Dreadwing asked.

"You already had your chance." Megatron shortly said after stopping and turning around to face him.

The scene shifted.

Dreadwing left to cover for Megatron.

Now, when Megatron thought about it, Soundwave made no move to stop him. Even if it meant disobeying orders.

The scene shifted.

Megatron was on a medical bed _again._

At least this time he wasn't dying.

"I do not see why everyone is overreacting." Megatron told Soundwave when Knockout left the med-bay (The Megatron that was observing the scene did note Knockout strange silence).

Soundwave hit him in the shoulder, the tyrant yelped in response.

"Seeing you on a medical berth isn't something I _never _wanted to see _again._" Soundwave lowly admitted.

Megatron finally got it.

"My Soundwave, I am not dying. I'm _barely_ injured! Tomorrow I'll be absolutely fine. _Maybe_ a little sore."

"Not that you'd admit it." Soundwave weakly stated.

"Exactly! Which reminds me, we never did find out who the better gladiator was."

Soundwave stared dumbfounded for a second.

"_You want a Primus-slagging rematch?! Now?!"_

Megatron's eyes widened at Soundwave's ire.

"Not right now! Later!" the tyrant said raising his arms in surrender but then grunting in pain.

"Fine." Soundwave huffed out.

Megatron just smirked.

The colors blurred and went dark for a second. Megatron found himself in Soundwave's mental landscape once again.


	30. Chapter 30

I think, this will be my second to last chapter.

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 30

After a few more memories, just ones of Soundwave working and sentimental ones.

Then Soundwave was sent on the mission.

It was strange, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now he could finally see who did this to Soundwave.

He thought he may have caught a glimpse of them when he got to his TIC, but has forgotten the identity in all the drama.

He is going to tear out their spark.

The tyrant smirked slightly as he watched Soundwave fly through the air.

His communication officer seemed to be enjoying it.

He'll have to remember to give Soundwave more time off. Or more on-field missions.

Then again field missions would probably be the best way. To Keep Soundwave's and everyone else's sanity.

Megatron's smile faded after he saw his TIC dispatch Laserbeak.

One of the few things Soundwave had to defend himself.

And it was coming.

He wasn't going to enjoy watching it.

"SOUNDWAVE!"

Megatron's face twisted into a snarl as soon as he heard the voice.

"_Arachnid._" He hissed to himself.

He will tear her apart _limb _by _limb. _It is rather unfortunate she had extra!

It was only now the warmonger realized he's been internalizing his anger to Soundwave's attacker for much too long.

His TIC neatly landed in front of the spider femme.

After a prolonged pause Soundwave's frame stiffened in confusion.

Loud screeching.

"_Insecticons._" He said as his snarl deepened.

So she didn't even attack him herself. He wasn't even surprised.

This was 'strangely' similar to an incident he himself experienced not too long ago. Note the sarcasm. You'd think she would've learned her lesson.

But then there one Insecticon. Why there was _hundreds_ of the bug-like creatures he didn't know.

Soundwave tried, truly he tried his hardest. But without one of his main 'weapons', his lack of brute force, and how there was so many of them.

Then mistake number two (number one was hurting Soundwave) happened.

She _assumed_ he was dead.

Megatron was stunned by that.

Has she grown more _arrogant_ than before? Does she not know Soundwave was also a gladiator of Kaon? The only other one beside Optimus Prime to defeat him in battle?

_Obviously _not.

There was a feeling in his chest. Not the sentimental one, but a bad one.

His need to kill Arachnid _slowly _and _painfully_ grew.

Primus he thought she was smart! Or, at least, not an idiot.

The damage looked even worse than the first time.

He tried to get up, once but fell back down with a gurgle.

This is when everything started going dark and gravity started feeling odd.

It was Soundwave's memories.

The tyrant tried to keep watching even though the disorientation. It felt like when Soundwave was blown up.

By now everything was mostly dark with a few vague impressions of objects and such.

Then past-him finally came to the rescue. Or what he assumed was him. He couldn't see the large figure very well, but who else could it be?

He heard his own voice, growing more and more desperate by the word. The warmonger almost cringed. But in all seriousness mostly uncaring of his choked words. What a sentimental fool he has become.

The floating sensation overpowered the falling sensation. And then he felt like he was flying.

After than Soundwave was in and out consciousness, even if he was awake he was too damaged and too incoherent to understand much.

And once Knockout used the stasis gas his communication was not waking up for a while.

He hasn't woken since.

And that should be everything.

Maybe now Soundwave will be fine.

Everything went black and dark.


	31. Chapter 31

I would like to thank all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! You guys are the best!

When Silence Is Loudest chapter 31

He was only in Soundwave's mind for a few days.

Of course his body and Soundwave's was refueled and such, but a few days.

It felt like a lifetime.

Megatron rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. _Of course_ it felt like a lifetime!

His Cause wasn't doing so well.

Dreadwing and the vehicons were trying their hardest, but the SIC was getting dangerously close to a mental breakdown.

He has barely left Soundwave's side.

It was a few more days before his TIC finally woke up. Which he was actually sleep at that moment.

The slender mech groaned and squirmed a little.

'What in the name of-?' he thought before he remembered. He suffered a defeat by a _lot_ of Insecticons (Not Arachnid, she didn't lift a finger).

He felt like he was blown up all over again.

The symbiot owner's mood did lighten up a little when he saw that Megatron was beside him, albeit asleep, but still.

He was perfectly content in staring at his Lord like a creepy person.

And that is what Megatron woke up to, a little while later.

"You're awake." The warmonger said quietly. Soundwave had pause to properly interpret all that was being unsaid.

A shaky laugh broke though the warlord's voicebox.

"I am unsure whether I want to hug you or strangle you." Megatron stated with a smile.

"I'd prefer the hug please." Soundwave said raising his arms. Only to wince and lower them again.

"You're still injured." The tyrant said before gently grabbing his arms and then wrapping them around his neck. Then wrapped his own arms around his TIC.

Soundwave just buried his masked face in his leader's neck with a pleased hum. It turned into a purr when Megatron started rubbing his back.

The communication officer heard a chuckle above him. But nothing was said.

Soundwave, of course, made a rapid recovery.

And Megatron had to employ ways to keep his Third-In-Command in bed.

At least he could somewhat understand Laserbeak now.

She was delighted to have another person to talk to. Even if said person had only a very basic understanding of her language.

Soundwave was ridiculously pleased.

Besides Megatron coming along nicely with symbiot language, they also talked. Often. And on various subjects.

As Megatron expected, Soundwave didn't have an opinion on his time in his memories and switched the subject.

It was a few days later when Soundwave finally had enough of 'not doing anything'.

"Soundwave. No." Megatron stated while he crossed his arms.

"Soundwave yes!" the tinier mech retorted. Megatron briefly wondered why his mask wasn't on.

They glared at each other in silence.

Knockout finally decided that Soundwave has recovered enough to go back to his duties.

That that Megatron or Soundwave took this declaration seriously. The only reason he was alive was because the TIC's argument of his continued usefulness to the Cause.

The medic didn't mention 'no field missions', not even in a joking manner, but he could safely assume Soundwave was not leaving the warship for a _very _long time.

And everything was going back to normal. Dreadwing nearly cried in relief when Soundwave came back (That nervous breakdown was very close). The vehicons were happy that everything will be orderly again (The conflicting and missing orders were driving them insane).

Soundwave still walked with a slight limp, and got more tired than usual, but he was fine.

Just on last thing and the TIC was ready to leave this entire disaster behind him.

"You know everything about me now, via cortical psychic patch." Soundwave carefully said crossing his arms. Both himself and Megatron were in their unofficially shared quarters. "While I wouldn't ask to use it to fulfill this request, I still want to know. Tell me about your memories? And of yourself."

After a pause Megatron nodded.

Both mechs settled in the bed, facing the other and their arms securely wrapped around each other, and the tyrant finally spoke.

"It was dark-"

_finis_


End file.
